Os bebês vêm de Marte
by Myren
Summary: Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki são melhores amigos em um significado malicioso e holywoodiano. Eles conseguem esconder isso muito bem, no entanto, Jensen percebe que seu co-protagonista tem agido de forma estranha. Slash Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Título:**Os bebês vêm de Marte

**Autor:**Eu (Myren)

**Cap:**17

**Padackles**(Jared/Jensen)

**Advertências:** Não recomendo esta fanfic para menores de 13 anos por que o tema é **Mpreg**, há homosexualidade e insinuação sexual.

**Sinopse: **_Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki são melhores amigos em um significado malicioso e holywoodiano. Eles conseguem esconder isso muito bem, no entanto, Jensen percebe que seu co-protagonista tem agido de forma estranha. Ele tem perguntas, mas talvez a resposta seja um pouco mais complicada do que ele julgava_

**Nota:** Jared e Jensen não me pertencem. Aqui eles são apenas personagens; Os atores estão completamente ignorantes das besteiras que escrevo. Pode contar nos dedos o que condiz com a realidade. No máximo um nome aqui, um nome alí... Estão acompanhando o raciocínio? É sério!

E eu não obtenho nenhum lucro com isso.

Se quiserem ver a capa e as imagens nos capítulos, a fic também está postada no Nyah.

* * *

**Bebês não nascem do pé, bebês não brotam do chão.**

_Tio Jen, como os bebês nascem?_Perguntou o garotinho de enormes olhos verdes.

Jared espiou por cima da revista de esporte que estava lendo e deu uma risadinha abafada.

_E-eu, eu..._Jensen olhou para Jared que levantou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente_ eu não sei se EU sou a pessoa mais indicada pra explicar isso, querido.

_E o que é "indicada"?_perguntou o sobrinho ainda mais confuso.

_Acho melhor você perguntar essas coisas pra mamãe, que tal?

_Eu já perguntei, ela mentiu.

_Mentiu?_Foi a vez dos neurônios de Jensen fritarem. Jared largou a revista de vez_ Como assim?

_Richard, meu coleguinha, me disse que ela mentiu. Ele contou que os bebês nascem quando se faz sexo, mas eu não acreditei também.

Jared começou a rir daquele jeito que ele sabe: exagerado, jogando a cabeça pra trás e dando gargalhadas de trovão. Ele riu por que era impagável ver Jensen _"O tímido, aquele que faz, mas não fala"_ no dilema de interferir ou não na educação do seu protegido, ainda mais sobre um assunto que julgava tão delicado. Poucas vezes Jared viu Jensen corar e gaguejar tanto. Logan olhava a cena e de repente suavizou as expressões.

_Não vai me contar não é? Sempre que ele ri desse jeito eu sei que vocês estão conversando assuntos de gente grande.

_Nem sempre, querido_ Jensen passou as mãos nos ombros do menino_ vai brincar, vai.

Assim que o garotinho saiu, Jensen pegou uma almofada e acertou em cheio na cara de Jared.

_Que idade terrível! E você ainda acha graça.

_ "Eu, Eu, Eu, Eu-u"

_Essa foi a pior imitação que eu já vi.

_Desculpe Morgan Freman. E o Oscar vai para... "Jensen do-do"!¹

_Cala a boca Jarherd_ Jensen olhou no relógio_ Olha, eu sei que a casa da minha mãe é uma maravilha, mas nós temos que voltar pra Los Angeles.

_Não sou obrigado a nada_ Jared se esparramou na poltrona_ Sua mãe me ama, seu pai me ama, eu amo o sofá deles...

_Vou te entregar e aí veremos se vão te amar tanto, interesseiro.

_Vou com você sim, sem chantagens. Eu só vou por que não quero Erick me mandando tirar a roupa na frente das câmeras pra compensar as faltas. E também, eu recebi um telefonema, uma proposta de emprego.

Jensen se inclinou na direção de Jared com os olhos atentos.

_Sério?

_Calma Jens, eu ainda não sei do que se trata. Não empolgue.

Não adiantava pedir, mesmo sabendo que a profissão deles era incerta, Jensen esboçou um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Seu Jay, seu melhor amigo recebendo uma proposta.

Jared fechou os olhos e bufou, já podia imaginar as coisas que se passavam na cabeça do loiro. Ele estava escutando aplausos dali, podia ouvir a própria voz discursando emocionado, uma estatueta de ouro na mão mandando jóia para um Jensen Ackles de fraque, todo eufórico, sentado na primeira fileira. Tudo com Jensen era assim. Ele via as coisas muito, _muito_ além.

* * *

1- Jensen gagueja "I do-do..." (do-do= trocadilho pro ato de fazer cocô em inglês) neste vídeo: .com/watch?v=k29b-pLsaRY

Não se esqueçam de comentar :D


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Eu avisei sobre linguagem depreciativa na fic? Não? Bem, agora sim.

Galera, não apareceu o link do vídeo no capítulo anterior, então se alguém interessou por ele o nome no youtube é "Jared e Jensen - Entrevista CW". Aproveitem :D

* * *

**Lobo em pele de diretor**

Jared estava dentro de uma ampla sala, olhava para os lados cantarolando mentalmente. Estava nervoso, sentia-se um peixe fora d'água, prova disso era que estava fazendo de tudo pra descontrair.

Balançava a perna freneticamente, jogava o cabelo pra trás de um em um minuto, pegou a caneta que estava sobre a mesinha e a desmontou, montou, desmontou novamente, tentou remontar de outro jeito... Mais um pouco e fabricaria uma sonda interestelar com o objeto.

Inclinou-se para trás apoiando a cabeça na parede e inspirou profundamente, relaxando. Aquela estranha sensação estava o perseguindo desde manhã, algo como um pressentimento ruim.

Agora tentava visualizar a si mesmo brincando com os seus cães, Jensen com um pote de... Droga! Sua consciência estava lhe torturando com broncas, e ela tinha a voz de Jensen:

"_Seu irresponsável! Não acredito que veio sozinho em uma agência que ninguém conhece, falar com um cara que menos que ninguém conhece. Pra que serve o Clif, Jared? E por que você tem um empresário?"_

Mas ele precisava fazer isto, sentir que estava no controle de sua vida de novo. Seu mundo girava em torno de sua carreira, cada mínimo passo era planejado e nem sempre por ele.

_"Se ao menos tivesse me avisado... Desde quando esconde essas coisas de mim?"_

Jared pegou o celular, iria ligar para Jensen quando se lembrou que ele deveria estar com Dannel. Pensar naquela ruiva pendurada no pescoço do Jen, pra quem precisasse ver, deixava-lhe louco. Imaginem as coisas que tinha que suportar, era o seu J-dog...

_Mr. Padalecki?_ Uma jovem o chamou interrompendo os seus pensamentos.

Finalmente! Ele levantou-se a acompanhou a mulher até outro cômodo. Um senhor estava esperando.

_Boa tarde, sou Henri Morgan. Prazer em conhecê-lo, Jared Padalecki? Certo?

_Sim_ respondeu apertando-lhe a mão_ O prazer é todo meu.

Jared se sentou em uma cadeira de frente para o tal Morgan, um silêncio constrangedor encheu o ar.

_Acho que isto é seu_ Jared entregou a caneta_ O homem a pegou esboçando um sorriso de lado.

_Aprecio muito seu trabalho.

_O senhor disse que tinha um papel pra mim.

_Sim_ O homem colocou seus óculos como que para analisá-lo_ , você tem uma ótima aparência, é incrivelmente alto, acredito que seja forte porque eu soube que pratica exercícios físicos regularmente, posso ver com meus próprios olhos que é verdade. Não fuma, faz uso moderado de bebidas alcoólicas, mantêm hábitos saudáveis. Não vou nem fazer um comentário mais completo sobre seu talento e carisma, coisas que julgo até certo ponto, hereditárias. É cientificamente falando: perfeito.

Jared não entendeu muito bem. Aquele homem era mesmo diretor?

_E onde é que todas essas "qualidades" se encaixam no script?

_Suas qualidades são idéias para o meu exper... Digo, reality show.

Definitivamente, reality show não era a praia do ator. Já estava arquitetando uma forma de dizer "não" sem ser desagradável.

_Entenda que é algo grandioso que o fará ser uma celebridade com direito a capa das revistas mais respeitadas.

_Humm, e sobre o que é esse show?_perguntou apenas por educação.

_Algo familiar, sabe?_Disse o diretor, claramente desesperado para manter a atenção de Jared.

_Olha, muito obrigado pelo seu tempo, pela consideração, fico lisonjeado, mas não é meu perfil. Até mais.

_Espere!

_É sério, eu não... _Jared de repente se viu agarrado por outros dois homens . Ele não deixaria que o dominassem e logo a sala virou palco de pancadarias.

Algo o atingiu nas costas e o fez cair no chão de bruços, sentiu uma picada na bunda e deu um soco no diretor.

_Seu tarado desgraçado!_ O cara havia espetado ele, provavelmente com a caneta.

Jared usou a primeira coisa que achou para golpear os homens, isso lhe deu alguma vantagem, correu o quanto podia pra longe dali.

_Tudo bem, deixe-o ir_ escutou a voz de Morgan ao longe.

Entrou em sua caminhonete com a adrenalina correndo pelo corpo. Não se importou com multas, dirigiu bem rápido.  
Da próxima vez seria mais esperto, seguiria seus instintos e principalmente a razão. Passou a mão livre na nádega afetada.

_Filho da puta_ Isso estava doendo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Diga com que tu dormes e te direi quem és**

_Jensen! Jensen!_ Uma garota foi em direção ao loiro e o cara absurdamente alto do lado dele_ Eu sou sua fã!

Jared revirou os olhos, ela dizia como se estivesse declarando a independência dos Estados Unidos, provavelmente reprimindo a imensa vontade de pular em cima do ídolo. Isso irritou Jared profundamente, ele fez um som gutural de desgosto que foi notado pela menina.

_Oi_ ela o cumprimentou educada e tímida, mas sua atenção logo voltou ao foco principal_ Waw! Nunca pensei que fosse te conhecer pessoalmente, você estava tão bom em Dark Angel, Jesus! Pode tirar uma foto comigo?

_Claro_ Jensen respondeu. Sorriu de forma simpática e reservadamente. Deixou-se abraçar pela bela loirinha. Assim que o flash bateu, a moça deu ares de quem iria recomeçar a falar, e o maldito Ackles estava interessado no tre-lé-lé da oxigenada. Jared sem pensar duas vezes passou os braços em torno dos ombros do loiro e afagou seu cabelo como fazem com as crianças, mostrando todos os dentes da boca em um sorriso falso.

_O J-dog e eu aqui temos que ir. Até mais_ Arrastou-o do mercadinho claramente à força.

Quando entraram no carro, Jared usou força desnecessária para bater a porta da caminhonete. Iria desabar toda sua fúria em cima do "amigo", já tinha trinta minutos de discurso na ponta da língua quando notou que este estava paralisado. Os olhos verdes arregalados de indignação.

_Jared Tristan, eu não sei o que está acontecendo com você.

Os dois piscaram, se encarando. A verdade era que Jared estava se segurando para se defender. Do que? Das acusações que Jensen nem sequer havia verbalizado. No entanto, ele o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que aquele era o momento certo de ficar calado.

_Você se deu conta do que fez agora?

Sim. Jared achava que havia levado Jensen pra longe daquela fanática oferecida.

_Você foi grosseiro com minha fã, pessoa que faz boa parte do que sou, que me torna o tal "Jensen Ackles". Justo você que sempre tratou todos os seus com tanto carinho, com intimidade às vezes. Você está fora de si.

_Como é?

_Olha, quantas vezes nos últimos dias alguém te jogou um olhar reprovador? Está todo mundo comentando como você está agindo feito um moleque, atrasando, enfrentando o Erick como se ele não fosse seu patrão. O homem só te mantém na série por motivos óbvios e em consideração aos velhos tempos.

_Todo mundo quem?_Jared perguntou usando as notas mais graves que sua voz conseguia alcançar.

_E está agressivo. Ainda por cima, está agressivo_ Jensen colocou as mãos no rosto_ Você me agarrou como se eu fosse sua propriedade, bagunçou meu cabelo, e por qualquer motivo desce sua mão pesada pra me bater.

_O que? Eu NÃO te bato!

_Ah não?_ Jensen levantou a camisa mostrando um leve hematoma no abdômen_ Esse daqui foi ontem na hora do jogo quando eu disse que você servia muito mais pra gladiador ou muralha da China, do que pra jogador de basquete, se fosse pra levar em conta o seu tamanho.

Jared abaixou o rosto, Jensen estava certo, ele estava exagerando até no sexo. Jensen não era mais um adolescente e não tinha tanto vigor; Nem mesmo Jared deveria ter TANTO na verdade. Quando o mais novo não recebia o que queria ficava com o mau humor dobrado e dava muito mais motivos para enciumar Jensen do que o contrário. Jared sabia que estava forçando a barra em vários aspectos, mas ele não iria dar o braço a torcer. As coisas seriam do seu jeito agora.

_Competitivo, azedo... Deus! Não é possível que você não perceba. Eu já estou cheio disso.

_Está cheio de mim? Não estou te implorando pra ficar comigo. Pode pegar sua glória e suas fãns e enfiar onde bem vai te fazer falta, Ackles.

_Seu bastardo!_ Jensen gritou_ Seu maldito ingrato dos infernos!

Jensen saiu do carro e bateu a porta com tanta força que quase amassou o veículo.

_Vou te mandar a conta do concerto!_ Jared gritou para Jensen que já estava de costas para ele e mostrou o dedo em um gesto obsceno.

Naquela manhã, Jensen foi andando para o set de gravação, ele estava convencido de que Jared não era apenas um cretino como também um louco. Ele estava parecendo um adolescente com hormônios demoníacos terroristas caóticos_ Se é que isso existia, Jared era um bom exemplo_. O cara que mais amava estava tornando-se um insuportável.

-J²-

_Ackles!_ Ouviu a voz de Jim Beaver chamar.

Ele correu de encontro ao colega.

_Droga! Onde estava? Quando não é o Jared quem atrasa é você?

Não era qualquer um que usava aquele tom com ele, contudo, Jensen era um grande admirador de Jim. E sim, ele estava atrasado por culpa do Padalecki.

_Ei! Está esquecendo o meu profissionalismo, Jim?

_Não, mas vai que as más influências refletem, não é?

_Está dizendo que o Jay é má pessoa? Esse mundo está mesmo doido!

Jim nem respondeu, apenas cruzou os braços olhando fixamente por cima do ombro do loiro, que se virou para ver o que Jim estava analisando. Jared estava dando um showzinho. Lembrava mesmo um garoto machão do colegial desesperado para que todos o amassem. Era como se ele estivesse passando por uma segunda puberdade.

_Ele só está meio biruta_ Jim o consolou_ É um menino, às vezes alguém tem que cuidar deles porque saem da linha.

_Não sei se é só um surto não, Jim. Eu sei que eu quero meu Big-Jay de volta. E eu já perdi a paciência.

* * *

Estão curtindo? Detestando? Nem azul, nem verde? Comentem!


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: Pessoal, a fic segue uma linha (tipo 2 meses depois... e blá), só que eu não vou colocar sempre porque isso vai confundir. Eu acho que dá pra entender numa boa.

* * *

**Depois da tempestade, sempre vem o PadaBoy**

Jensen começou o dia com o pé direito. Havia dormido bastante aquela noite e sonhado com Jay. Não aquela criatura desconhecida que nem sequer tentou impedi-lo de levar todos os seus pertences, no mesmo dia em que brigaram, para um hotel. Jensen Ackles havia sonhado com o Jay doce e alegre por quem ele se encantou. Talvez por isso estava pensando em seu co-protagonista com mais freqüência que o normal naquele dia.

Chegou cedo ao set, e por incrível que pareça, Padalecki também.

Jensen preferiu não se aproximar, os dois não trocavam uma palavra que não fosse:

_"Ei Dean, dê uma olhada nisso, acha que papai iria querer tico-tico no fubá?", "É Sammy, eu acho que depenando um sabiá com óleo sagrado nos vamos encerrar essa história de apocalipse"._

Isso já ocorria há meses.

_Dois meses, três semanas e cinco dias_ Jensen disse baixinho enquanto bebia um gole de suco. Ele não era de contar.

Discretamente_ Não queria ser pego espiando como Padalecki estava_ estudou o moreno. Definitivamente, as pessoas pararam de reclamar do jeito pilha dele. Ultimamente, o cara dormia mais que Jensen, às vezes cochilava nos intervalos das cenas. A fase de gritar e brigar facilmente também passou, agora ele andava depressivo. E caramba, o homem estava enorme. Parecia mais alto, mas a verdade era que estava ficando largo, parecia estar inchando. Questão de dias.

Jensen temeu pela saúde dele, mas colocou em sua cabeça que não era de sua conta.

Procurou Judith.

_Bom dia gatinha_ disse Jensen_ Vamos andar bem rápido comigo hoje, ok?

_Nossa, que bom humor Jen! Parece até que vai arranjar uma namorada.

_Talvez_ Ele disse apoiando o pescoço no encosto da cadeira e fechou seus olhos.

_Que pele ótima, estou gostando de ver_ Ela começou a cobrir as manchas e falhas de seu rosto com a base.

_Pare de me paparicar ou vou achar que está preparando meu espírito pra tirar minha sobrancelha.

_Você reclama muito sabia? São apenas uns fios, queria ver se você fosse uma menina e...

Ela parou de maquiá-lo. Jensen imediatamente abriu as pálpebras e viu Judith com uma expressão de dúvida.

_Acho que eu vi alguém correr aqui na frente_ Ela se explicou não dando mais tanta atenção para Jensen_ Só um instante.

A mulher foi até a porta e olhou para fora por longos segundos. Saiu de sua vista e depois a escutou conversando com alguém do lado de fora.

_Ei Misha!_ Judith chamou_ O que é aquele movimento na porta do trailer do Jared?

Se as orelhas de Jensen pudessem fugir, elas o teriam feito para ouvir melhor a fofoca. Misha respondeu:

_Está colocando o estômago pra fora de novo. Ele não aceita o significado da palavra "Alergia".

Judith suspirou.

_Acha que vai dar pra gravar?

_Depende, se Erick arranjar grandes baldes e não se importar com os barulhos da bílis caindo dentro em cascatas... Será esplêndido.

_Que nojo, Misha! Deixa de ser inconveniente.

Jensen levantou-se. Não se importava se a maquiagem estava terminada ou não, ele teria uma conversa com Jared Padalecki. Afinal, as atitudes irresponsáveis dele já era assunto de terceiros.

Marchou até o trailer e notou um dos cães dele na porta. Entrou sem bater, contudo, formalmente.

_Licença, podemos conversar?_Ele estava sendo direto, objetivo e... Aquilo era Jared sentado no sofá com uma sacola entre as pernas, segurando o cabelo e vomitando horrores? Nem esperou resposta, estava claro que o moreno estava ocupado de mais pra ter qualquer conversa.

Jensen ficou tocado pela cena. Jared parecia um menino perdido que pensava ter o controle das coisas. Já havia presenciado aquilo uma vez, iria passar.

_Você sabe que não pode comer chocolate com lactose. Não deveria comer, não vale a pena.

Jared limpou a boca e respondeu sem olhá-lo.

_Vale sim. Mas eu não como chocolate há duas semanas.

_Você estava bem até quinze minutos atrás e agora parece estar sofrendo de febre amarela. Você comeu alguma coisa estragada...

_Ou então foi um alien como aquele do filme, que botou seus ovos dentro no meu estômago e agora está querendo sair faminto, pronto pra devorar o set todo!_ disse irônico e num tom de falso medo, depois sorriu, achando graça da própria palhaçada.

Jensen não pode evitar sorrir também. Ele estava vendo um pouco do velho Jay ali.

_Falando sério, você está usando alguma droga? Você está marombado cara.

_Eu estou gordo, isso sim. Acontece na minha família: Os homens crescem, crescem e aí explodem. Mas você acha que eu pareço musculoso, assim, tipo aqueles fisiculturistas de malha agarradinha?

_Você está viril Jay. Está gigante. Parece feito de pedra.

Jared sorriu e pela primeira vez em um longo período de tempo, Jensen pode ver as covinhas dando o ar de sua graça apenas para ele. Jensen não resistiu e beijou de leve sua bochecha.

_Me perdoa? Por ter sido maldoso e principalmente por ter mexido no seu cabelo? _Jared perguntou sussurrando. Por um momento, os olhos do moreno estavam tão redondos, tão cara de cachorrinho abandonado, que Jensen podia jurar que ele estava prestes a chorar. Ele passou seus braços em torno dos ombros lardos (pareciam quilométricos) de Jared num abraço apertado.

_ Jay, eu te amo_ Disse rindo_ Está perdoado. Mas você sabe o quanto eu odeio que toquem nesse cabelo aqui, então se fizer isso de novo vou ter que te golpear.

Jared gargalhou imaginando a cena. Do jeito que Jensen era flexível, iria cair de bunda tentando acertá-lo.

_Mas você vai ter que me contar como foi que ficou forte assim, já que não tomou nada.

_Eu não faço idéia_ Jared estava bem melhor e nem sentia mais náuseas, no entanto ainda não havia desgrudado de Jensen_ Um dia, eu percebi que estava ficando flácido em algumas partes, não essas que você está pensando, outras, então corri pra academia. Eu aumentei os exercícios e comi em dobro e então... Aqui estou eu, com minhas calças todas justas e gorduras localizadas.

Jensen riu.

_Você é tão vaidoso! Você é a menina.

_Ei! Eu só estava cuidando do meu patrimônio. As mulheres adoram minha bunda, então um dia ela cai? Tive que fazer alguma coisa a respeito!

_Oh Meu Deus: _Jay, o bunda mole!__Jensen gargalhou, um dia ficariam velhos e as coisas iriam decair, mas Jared ainda não tinha 30 e já estava perdendo sono por isso? Ah! Ele tinha que tirar um sarro.

_Pare de tirar onda, estou falando sério. Se está duvidando pode pegar.

_Eu vou querer pegar sim-

_Uau! Como você se curou rápido, hein Padalecki?_ Judith disse com sarcasmo. Ela havia acabado de entrar no trailer e parecia com pressa.

_...Depois das gravações_ Completou Jensen se preparando pra enfrentar mais um dia de trabalho


	5. Chapter 5

**De médico e louco, Josh Ackles tem de louco**

Jensen obrigou-se a levantar quando o escandaloso despertador tocou. Ele abriu os olhos e ainda um pouco sonolento registrou na cabeça tudo o que havia no quarto, especialmente em sua cama. Jared Padalecki ainda dormia profundamente, de bruços; Estava roncando inclusive.

Ele sabia que poderia ter muitas garotas ou garotos ali, no lugar de seu amante, mas quem seria tão ideal? Tão lindo, companheiro, tão amigo... tão...

Dannel, no relacionamento incomum que estabeleciam, preferia manter-se ausente, bem longe dos dois. Percebeu que sua "namorada" compreendia completamente o que estava acontecendo e não queria se intrometer. Como poderia? Impossível querer se equiparar ao Pé-grande no coração de Jensen Ackles.

Jared estava completamente nu e ainda assim suava um pouco.

_Delicioso_. Foi a única coisa que Jensen, um cara inteligente, conseguiu raciocinar. Não era para menos, um corpo como aquele _Perfeito, moreno e iluminado pelo sol generoso de Los Angeles, parecia muito mais um bronzeado Deus californiano, molhado e brilhante, exalando o perfume masculino de Jay, do que apenas um ator_ Não há santo que resista.

Ackles decidiu que suas mãos só podiam ter vontade própria e eram bem safadas, porque só se deu conta quando já estava apalpando tudo o que alcançava naquele ser. Jared era firme, ele estava comprovando isso. Era incrível tocá-lo, senti-lo... Beijou suas costas largas e deitou por cima do outro afastando a cabeleira, roçava seu membro vívido na cocha torneada. Beijou seu pescoço, mas nada aconteceu. Experimentou morder a orelha de forma provocadora e... Nada.

_Jay_ Sussurrou em seu ouvido, maluco de tanta excitação. Novamente, nada_ Mas que diabos?

Não havia dúvidas de que Jared estava vivo, entretanto, parecia estar em coma. A esta altura já estariam transando adoidado.

_Jay!_ Jensen o chamou dessa vez sem nenhum erotismo_ Jaaayyy!

_Huuummmm?_ Bem, aquilo era um relâmpago de consciência, já era um começo.

_Você não vai correr hoje? Já passou das onze da manhã.

Estava roncando de novo. Uma idéia ocorreu na mente de Ackles: Jared não deixaria de fazer amor com ele numa manhã de domingo, não deixaria de correr com seus cães e muito menos iria passar mal por qualquer coisa. Ele estava doente.

Não era um cara que vivia com os olhos pregados na televisão, mas ele assistia um capítulo aqui e outro ali de séries médicas. Ele já havia visto que qualquer mudança drástica de comportamento podia ser um sintoma. Resolveu que assim que Jared acordasse, eles procurariam um médico de confiança.

* * *

_"_Você está diagnosticado com a doença Ackles-paranóico_"_ o moreno ironizou.

_Deixe de ser teimoso. Você jura que não precisa disso, mas sabe que seu organismo está de pernas pro ar. Pode ser uma coisa séria, Jay!_ Jensen argumentou.

Jared passou a mão pelo cabelo, sentia-se cansado até mesmo para discutir. E o ambiente claro e silencioso da sala de espera estava deixando-o mais fraco ainda.

_Acho que preciso de um café_ disse.

_Agora não, vamos, é nossa vez.

* * *

_Muito bem, o que você está sentindo Jared?_ Josh perguntou.

_Meu pé dói, seu irmão não larga dele.

_Pra mim ele parece ótimo_ Josh comentou.

_Aparentemente_ Disse Jensen_ Mas se você reparar, esse cara acordava cedo e ia se deitar tarde, agora dorme o dia todo. Será que ele não está absorvendo proteínas? Por que quando não está dormindo, está comendo e malhando.

_Sério?_ Josh perguntou tirando a pequena lanterna de bolso para examiná-lo _O que mais?

_Nos quatro ou cinco últimos meses percebi que ele está em constante TPM. Você não?

_Um pouco. Olha, anêmico ele não está. Vejamos... alguma dor Jay?

_Só um pouco de dor de cabeça, às vezes no estômago, e às vezes na bexiga_ Jared respondeu com um olhar vago_ Você sabe, normal.

_É mesmo?_ Jensen perguntou_ Não vai contar que são todos os dias? E que há dois dias você simplesmente vomitou sem ter ingerido lactose ou coisa alguma? E que engordou bastante apesar de ter praticamente dobrado os treinos?

_E você acreditou?_ Josh perguntou.

_Eu não menti, ok?_ Jared levantou a voz_ Não comi chocolate mesmo! Não é nada de mais também, só...

Jared ficou pálido.

_Jay?

_Ele está tendo uma queda de pressão_ Josh explicou.

_Eu disse que precisava do café!

_Calma, só um momento.

Josh foi buscar a bendita cafeína e em outro segundo já estava de volta, desconfiado de mais pra uma simples checada.

_Desde quando isso acontece? E por que não procurou um médico?_Perguntou Josh.

_Vocês sabem que eu detesto hospitais. Além disso, é tudo besteira! Vou beber o café e pronto, acabou, querem ver?

Os dois observaram atentos Jared levar o copo com a mão ligeiramente trêmula à boca.

_Espera_ Josh pediu_ Levante um pouco mais os braços.

Jared fez o que o doutor pediu a contra gosto.

_Sentiu um incômodo?

_Senti uma dor muscular no peitoral, efeito dos exercícios que eu faço. Eu-levanto-peso_ Jared disse devagar como se estivesse explicando computação para duas velhinhas.

_Não, Jensen tem razão. Quantas vezes por dia tem urinado?

Eles ficaram em silêncio, como se aquela fosse a pergunta do ano. Então, Jared resolveu ser honesto.

_Ok, eu admito que eu estou doente. Eu faço muito xixi, tenho ânsias e durmo o dia todo. Quanto tempo de vida eu tenho, Josh?

_Cala a boca, só afaste os braços.

Josh estava tenso, mil coisas passando por sua cabeça. Ele apalpou o peito de Jared.

_Ei! O que está fazendo?_ Jared perguntou afastando sua mão.

_Relaxa, nós somos amigos, se esqueceu?

_Nem pensar.

_Quer me dar a honra, Josh?_ Jensen brincou.

_Eu não, vai que ele gosta_ E riu. Mas o outro Ackles não sabia que a relação deles realmente ia além da bela amizade.

Depois de examiná-lo Josh teve certeza de seu diagnóstico. Fisicamente, Padalecki era um homem saudável que estava sofrendo algo um pouco constrangedor.

_Então, o que ele tem?_ Jensen perguntou aflito.

Josh corou, hesitou um pouco já que não sabia ao certo como dar uma notícia assim. Respirou fundo e disse tudo de uma vez, sem rodeios:

_Jay, você tem síndrome de couvade.

Os atores ficaram atônicos.

_Que diabos é isso?

_Gravidez psicológica_ Ele explicou.

Jensen e Jared se entreolharam, primeiramente a ficha não tinha caído. Depois ficaram vermelhos como tomates.

_Está dizendo que eu acho que eu vou ser "mãe"?_ Jared perguntou incrédulo_ Você é o pior médico que eu já conheci.

_Não "mãe", e sim "pai". Isso acontece com mais freqüência do que imagina, Jay. Quando algumas mulheres engravidam, seus maridos, namorados... Enfim, alguns se envolvem ao ponto de sentirem os sintomas da gravidez da companheira. É a tal Genevieve Cortese?

_Como se cura?_ Jared o interrompeu.

_Não se cura isso, meu chapa. Não sei quanto tempo pode durar, com certeza vai passar quando o bebê nascer.

_Mas que bebê?_ Jared estava ficando irritado_ Não há garota nenh... Deixa pra lá. Depois nós conversamos sobre isso. Eu preciso ir.

Na verdade, Jared não tinha compromisso naquela tarde. Era apenas sua cabeça que girava em torno daquela loucura. Psicologicamente grávido? Faça-me um favor... Não podia estar com isso.


	6. Chapter 6

**Segredo deixa de ser segredo quando seu traseiro te denuncia**

Jared havia tido um dia de cão. Como se não bastasse Josh ter dito que estava naquela situação sem sentido algum, Jensen parecia diabolicamente interessado no assunto. Eram três horas da manhã e o loiro ainda estava pesquisando em seu computador.

_Meu Deus, todos os sintomas batem. Você está com isso mesmo_ Jensen disse.

_Só tem um problema Jens, eu não tenho esposa esperando um bebê de verdade.

_Olha, aqui diz: _"É bem conhecido o conceito que aborda o sentimento de castração da mulher por não ter pênis. Mas pouco se fala sobre a inveja do homem a respeito da capacidade de gestar um novo ser. O ventre grávido é um símbolo muito forte, remete fertilidade, a poder"_. Isso não é muito sua cara... Mas faz sentido.

_Eu te juro que essa idéia nunca nem passou pela minha cabeça.

_Fica numa boa Jay, vou te ajudar a passar por isso. Acha que, psicologicamente, eu teria culpa nisso?

_Acho que o fato de nós transarmos não te confere um direito psicológico de procriar comigo, portanto, não.

O loiro pensou um pouco e depois continuou:

_É... Comparadamente, você sendo a "Mãe" eu seria o "Pai", certo?

_Errado. Ouviu o que Josh disse? Eu sou o "Pai". Exemplificadamente, o cavalo marinho carrega o bebê e continua sendo o pai.

_Estou curioso, hipoteticamente falando, acha que ele seria mais parecido com quem? Comigo ou com você?

_Psiquiatricamente falando, você é esquizofrênico, cara. Esse tipo de conversa pode piorar meu quadro.

_Sexualmente você provou de novo que é a garota da relação.

_Chega dessa conversa esquisita. Não sou garota nenhuma, não tem bebê nenhum.

Jared voltou para o quarto um pouco ofendido. Ele deitou disposto a dormir, mas percebeu que minutos depois o loiro deitou ao seu lado na cama abraçando-o por trás.

_Jay, ficou chateado? É brincadeira, você não é a garota então, ok? Olha só pra você, é bem maior do que eu. É o Jensen aqui que tem cílios longos, boca sexy da Angelina Jolie, a pele de homem mais bonita que a Judith já maquiou...

_Que coisa mais gay!

Jensen gargalhou, ele conseguiu tranqüilizar Jared um pouco, então começou a falar sério.

_Não deixe isso te atrapalhar. É como uma gripe, você remedia, mas... É só uma gripe, não é mesmo?

_Tem razão. Ninguém vai perceber isso, vai ficar entre eu, você e Josh.

Jensen concordou, mas eles enganaram-se. Todos estavam notando as mudanças de Jared e achando a relação entre os dois cada vez mais explícita.

* * *

Jared!_ Erick chamou pelo auto-falante_ Acorda Jared! Esqueceu a fala?

_Não.

_Você não dorme em casa não?

Jensen levantou as mãos como fazem pessoas que estão sendo abordadas pela polícia. Ele estava bem acordado e queria mostrar que se Jared aparentemente não dormia, não era sua culpa.

Pelo menos era só Erick que implicava com Padalecki.

Ainda.

* * *

_Ei gato, que bundinha hein?

_Misha, seu...

_Brincadeira! Brincadeira!

* * *

_Sam Winchester_ Lúcifer olhava para Sam como uma raposa_ Vai ou não vai me deixar entrar nesse corpinho maravilhoso?

Jared não agüentou e deu um leve empurrão em Mark Pellegrino, estava concentrado na cena e foi pega desprevenido. Todos caíram na risada, inclusive ele.

* * *

_Acho que deveríamos negociar com uma marca de shampoo_ Disse Sera que não resistiu e começou a alisar os fios castanhos do cabelo do moreno.

_Não acho que seja muito a nossa cara.

_Jay, você é nosso ponto forte, olha pra esses cabelos macios, que brilho!

Jared colocou as mãos entre o rosto. Por dentro queria gritar bem alto com todas essas pegadinhas. O elenco e a equipe estavam dispostos a infernizá-lo. Era a milésima vez que isso acontecia na semana. Por isso apenas sorriu exausto para Jim Beaver quando este lhe disse que ele tinha "Peitões"

* * *

Jensen estava feliz por que a série entrou em hiatos. Ele era grato a tudo, mas estava enjoado de Dean, de anjos, de tudo o que tinha haver com Sobrenatural. Mesmo as fanfics que ele lia de vez enquando não podia nem ouvir falar. Tudo o que ele queria era estar com seus parentes, amigos e com Jared.

Estavam mais juntos do que nunca. E agora podia entender tudo o que se passava com ele, estava até tirando algum proveito da carência do mais novo, na cama.

Sentou-se no amplo sofá e ligou a TV, intencionava assistir qualquer filme de ação. Achou o que procurava nos canais, esse parecia ser realmente bom, estava querendo assisti-lo desde que foi lançado. Efeitos especiais ótimos.

_Droga!_ Escutou Jared reclamar no andar de cima.

O loiro subiu as escadas rapidamente e encontrou a porta do banheiro aberta. Muito vapor e Jared nu, chorando de raiva debaixo do chuveiro.

_Não entre aqui!_Jared ordenou_ Liga pro seu irmão.

_Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_Eu ainda não tinha me dado conta_ Jared dizia mais para si próprio do que para o namorado_ Meu abdômen está inchando.

_Nós já sabíamos disso, Josh disse que em alguns casos faz parte.

_Eu sei! Mas não para de crescer, mais um pouco e as roupas largas não vão ser o suficiente.

_Jarebear, tenha calma, você fica tão ameaçador quando está nervoso...

_Queria ver se você estivesse no meu lugar,"Gostei dessa cor em você, mas é melhor usar um número maior. Posso perguntar algo particular? O senhor está com esquistossomose?"Merda! Que humilhação.

_Perguntaram isso mesmo?_ Jensen xingou mentalmente a criatura que teve essa idéia_ Jay, eu já falei com Josh sobre isso. Ele disse que a única coisa que ele pode fazer por você é te encaminhar para um especialista e um grupo de apoio.

_Esquece. Eu não vou sentar em uma rodinha de _verdadeiros_ futuros pais e contar o meu drama, nem vou procurar um psicólogo pra ele me dizer tudo o que eu já sei. Desse jeito vou parar na capa da People, uma montagem minha daquelas bizarras do Live Journal, com uma barriga maior do que a da Jenniffer Lopez grávida de gêmeos.

_Se você não parar de pirar com essa história, nada vai melhorar. É melhor seguir as instruções do Josh. Quer que eu te faça companhia aí?

_Como você pode não ligar pra isso?_ Jared apareceu na porta apontando os indicadores para um notável volume em sua barriga.  
Jensen deu de ombros.

_Geralmente eu estou interessado em outro volume seu.

Jared sorriu travesso e puxou o loiro para dentro do box com roupa e tudo.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Jared Padalecki e a barriga secreta**_

Misha Collins juntou-se aos protagonistas da série. Estavam em uma reunião de trabalho, diretores, roteiristas, produtores, cineastas, estavam praticamente todos presentes. Jared é que estava voltando à inquietude habitual.

_E aí Bro?_ Misha cumprimentou o moreno como um gângster_ Que estilo da hora! Tem um bagulho pra descolar aí irmão?

Jensen riu, Misha estava tirando onda com a roupa de Jared. Calça Jeans surrada, uma enorme blusa de moletom preta (Quando digo enorme em Padalecki é enorme mesmo, do tipo que dá pra fazer uma barraca com ela), touca e sapatos.

_Estou vestido assim por que estou doente_ Jared explicou.

_O que você tem?_ Misha perguntou preocupado.

_Ah... É um pouco particular.

_É isso que dá não usar camisinha.

Jensen engasgou com a própria saliva, ele tossia freneticamente e Jared teve que ajudá-lo.

_Por que ficou tão tenso Jensen? Acha que pode ter pegado a doença venérea dele?_ Misha perguntou em tom divertido. Tinham dado corda para a imaginação maluca do Collins sem querer. Ao menos ele entendeu tudo errado.

_Eu seguro, você bate_ Jared disse para Jensen.

_Tchau!_ Misha correu para longe deles.

* * *

Todos estavam olhando a peculiaridade em que Jared Padalecki havia se transformado, sempre imprevisível. Estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado de Jensen e Jim com uma perna apoiada por cima da outra. Quase não era possível ver seu rosto. Ele e Misha faziam piadas o tempo todo, o comportamento não combinava com a vestimenta. Se fosse assim, todos estariam preparados para serem assaltados pelo ator.

_Jared_ Erick disse_ Você também é responsável pela super audiência dessa temporada. As meninas amaram seu novo biótipo. Como se já não tivéssemos que te agüentar aqui, vamos ter que suportar pôsteres com sua cara por toda parte.

_Quem vota a favor de cenas dele pelado na próxima temporada?_ Sera brincou.

_Vamos bater recordes_ Roger Singer riu.

Jared por sua vez engoliu em seco. Não queria mostrar ao mundo o que estava longe de ser um tanquinho bem definido.

_Relaxa Sammy_ Disse Kurt Fuller_ Ninguém vai pegar na sua Colt a força.

_Quem garante, hein Zac? Já vi você arrastando suas asinhas pro meu lado_ Jared respondeu.

_Ok, voltando ao assunto_ Erick encerrou as brincadeiras_ Os primeiros scripts vão estar disponíveis em breve, então nós já vamos marcar a data do início das filmagens. Estou esperado algumas confirmações, poucas, mas tudo indica que é daqui a três meses. Enquanto isso, quero avisar que parte do que eu falei para Jared é sério. Agora que Sobrenatural está mais popular, o assédio vai aumentar mais ainda. É uma fase delicada, nós temos que ser cuidados com nossas imagens com todos esses holofotes. Por isso eu peço que tenham juízo e bom senso, ouviu Misha? Nada de passar spoilers pelo Twitter. A imprensa está sapateando pra ter o que publicar de nós. Sei disso por que estou negociando tantas matérias que vocês vão se surpreender.

Jared sentiu-se ligeiramente trêmulo, engoliu em seco pela segunda vez.

_Todos estão proibidos de falar sobre o conteúdo do script da nova temporada_ Sera decretou_ Nas prováveis entrevistas, enrolem, chorem, contem sobre a vez que deram pinga pro cachorro mais não abram a boca pra revelar nada. É um bom truque de marketing, quem violar estará demitido.

_Inclusive vocês, Js. Vou colocar Zack e Cody pra interpretarem Sam e Dean. Para a próxima reunião: não se esqueçam de avisar seus horários, não quero desculpas para ausência.

De repente, Jared praticamente pula de sua cadeira. Parecia que ele havia visto um fantasma, estava com uma cara péssima. Todos olharam para ele tentando entender o que havia acontecido.

_Jay, o que foi?_ Jensen perguntou.

A equipe estava concentrada nos olhos verdes e arregalados de Jared, para o desprazer de todos, não puderam ouvir a conversa entre os protagonistas.

_Acho que eu senti alguma coisa aqui, a minha gripe_ Jared confidenciou num tom temeroso.

_Está passando mal?

_Não! Eu _senti_.

Jensen fez um careta. Jared disse que _sentiu_? Ele só podia estar muito biruta. Era grave.

Jared grunhiu baixo levando uma das mãos discretamente à boca.

_De novo!_ O moreno estava entrando em pânico.

_Avise pro Erick ligar pra Zack e Cody, você vai passar os próximos anos em uma clinica psiquiátrica.

_Não tem graça, coloque a mão na minha barriga por baixo da mesa.

_Ficou doido de pedra? Comeu ração da Haley? Todo mundo está olhando pra nós!

_Não me provoque Jensen, estou falando muito sério. Tem alguma coisa errada aqui. Põe logo!

Jared agarrou a mão do loiro e o obrigou a tocar seu abdômen.

_Sentiu?

_Não, eu não senti nada. Agora disfarça pelo amor de Deus, homem.

_Erick, me desculpe, eu vou me retirar, não estou me sentindo muito bem.

Jared Padalecki saiu da sala com ares de quem havia recebido uma notícia de falecimento.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Onde há fumaça... Há Junior.**_

Josh teve que desmarcar sua próxima consulta por que um cara de quase dois metros de altura, mais de cem quilos estava abalado, ameaçando beber um litro de leite em sua sala de espera. Ele abriu a porta e ofereceu a cadeira em frente a sua mesa para que ele se sentasse.

_Quer se matar ingerindo tanta lactose?

_Foi só chantagem, eu nem gosto de leite. Eu saí de uma reunião importante pra pedir um ultra-som.

O médico enterrou o rosto em suas mãos e suspirou.

_Jared, você está deixando a gravidez psicológica pra entrar em um quadro psicótico?

_Eu senti alguma coisa aqui se mover.

_Foi um delírio.

_Não foi um movimento tipo "_Hum, estou com gases e não consigo peidar_", eu fui chutado!

_Desculpe amigo, mas vou ter que te internar_ Josh estava falando sério.

Jared levantou a blusa de frio preta mostrando a barriga volumosa para o médico.

_Puta merda!_ Josh nunca havia visto uma tão grande e arredondada tratando-se de um homem. Ele se deu conta de como a mente humana podia ser poderosa.

_Você não sabe nem o começo. Eu tenho certeza que tem algo aqui, seja lá o que estiver aqui dentro, é muito real e está me cutucando pra valer.

_Jay...

_Se não fizer a maldita ultra-sonografia, vou usar o pouco de sanidade que tenho para te esmurrar, Josh.

Ele pediu com tanto jeitinho que Josh não pode recusar.

* * *

_Alien?_ Josh repetiu incrédulo.

_Não ao pé da letra, tinha que ser Ackles mesmo, estou falando que no filme...

_Eu assisti, Jay_ O médico estava em dúvida entre ligar o aparelho ou ligar para o sanatório.

Relutante, passou o gel na barriga dura de Jared. Pegou um objeto e passou pela superfície. Quase não acreditou no que viu, precisava ter certeza antes de se pronunciar, e depois de fuçar em suas parafernálias, ouviu as batidas rápidas de um coração.

_Quer que eu fale mais sobre o filme agora?_ Jared perguntou boquiaberto.

_Não acho que seja um alien, Jay_ Josh usou a mão livre para aportar no monitor_ Aquilo ali, é um feto.

_Josh, pode pedir uma dose pra me apagar?_ Jared perguntou sinceramente_ Eu estou tão louco, mas tão louco que estou escutando você dizer que eu estou gerando um bebê.

_Vou pedir duas doses, por que eu estou vendo na tela um feto de 15 semanas. Ele tem mãozinhas e tudo mais... Olha, seu ET é um garotinho! Jay, isso é um milagre! Você _tem _que me explicar como isso aconteceu.

_Eu não sei como, não fiz nada fora do normal.

_Nós vamos descobrir. Os melhores cientistas do mundo...

Jared agarrou o médico pelo braço e o encarou.

_Jure que não vai contar pra ninguém. Jure pelos seus filhos.

_Jared, isso é muito importante...

_Josh, eu estou te implorando. Eu sou um ator, não sou uma cobaia. Na minha lápide, não quero que esteja escrito que eu fui o primeiro homem a engravidar na face da Terra. Minha vida vai acabar se descobrirem. Vamos sofrer perseguição religiosa, pelo amor de Deus, coitada dessa criança!

Josh viu verdadeiro desespero nos olhos do moreno.

_Jared, eu sou médico, mas não sei se eu sou bom o suficiente pra cuidar do seu caso sozinho e em segredo. Nem mesmo obstetra eu sou. O que eu posso fazer? Você precisa entender.

_Jensen não vai te perdoar nunca. Você o conhece, ele não gosta de ver o nome dele estampado por aí a não ser que seja assunto de trabalho_ Jared estava quase chorando.

_O que Jensen tem haver com isso?

_Ele é pai desse bebê também, acorda! A única pessoa com que eu tenho dormido há mais de um ano é seu irmão.

Josh sentiu vontade de gritar, ele pensava que estivesse vivendo um pesadelo que parecia estupidamente real. Jared estava grávido, Jensen era o outro pai, e ele não desmaiou descobrindo isso de uma só vez? É claro que só poderia estar dormindo.

_Ok, eu juro que não vou contar isso pra ninguém sem sua permissão.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, que logo foi interrompido por Jared:

_Ow droga!_ Bateu na cama hospitalar com força, parecia que havia se lembrado de algo de extrema importância_ Sam Winchester já era.

Os dois começaram a rir histericamente. Afinal de contas, Jared estava esperando um filho de Jensen Ackles e conseguiu se lembrar da existência de seu personagem? Josh não queria nem pensar em quem contaria para seu irmão essa novidade, ele só teve certeza de que mataria pra ver a cena.

_Josh, com tanta gente anônima pra isso acontecer, por que justo eu?_ Ele estava vermelho de tanto rir, mas sua verdadeira vontade era de chorar.

_Deve ser castigo divino por ser tão porco_ Josh imitou-o coçando o nariz.

_Eu prometo virar um lorde inglês se eu acordar agora.

_Vou ajudá-lo a acordar_ Josh entregou o celular na mão do moreno. Ambos sabiam para quem deveriam ligar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Parabéns! Você tem um problema.**

_Jens!_ Jared sacudia Jensen com força. O loiro tinha olhos vidrados no nada, estava congelado.

_Jay, ele está em estado de choque. Pare de sacudi-lo se não ele vai ter um ataque de pânico!_ Josh avisou.

_Ah não, pode ter afetado o cérebro. Ele está praticamente babando!

_Jensen, olhe pra mim_ Josh pediu. O loiro olhou nos olhos do irmão com o olhar ainda ligeiramente vago_ Ninguém morreu, está nos assustando!

Jensen começou a soluçar. Seus neurônios tinham cometido suicídio diante das provas apresentada pelo irmão. Agora lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

_Jensen, fale alguma coisa por tudo que é de mais sagrado, cara_ Jared pediu.

_Mã..._ E começou a chorar vigorosamente.

Josh e Jared se entreolharam e deram um suspiro de alívio. O irmão do loiro o puxou para um abraço e deixou que ele molhasse seu jaleco branco.

Não era bonito de se ver, um homem daquele porte aos prantos cortava o coração. Sempre que tentava juntar forças para dizer algo, seu corpo sacudia-se e o obrigava a expelir todas aquelas emoções, fortes de mais pra qualquer um agüentar.

_Minha mãe sempre me disse pra tomar cuidado, eu nunca pensei... Nunca pensei que...

_Veja pelo lado positivo_ Josh tentou animá-lo_ Você vai ser pai! Bem que podia ter me contado que vocês dois estavam juntos, não é?

_Dane-se! Isso é-é-é o de menos_ Disse gaguejando_ Só vou dar entrevistas pra revistas científicas e pra jornais daqui em diante! Eu não vou ter paz!

_Vamos, deixe de drama. Eu estou em uma situação muito pior. Erick vai me matar_ Jared falou.

_Não, nós é que vamos matar o Erick com essa notícia.

Josh olhou para Jared de forma cúmplice, isso não passou despercebido.

_Que foi?_ Jensen perguntou.

_Jay me fez prometer que eu não contaria isso pra ninguém, ele quer manter segredo de tudo.

_Segredo?_ Jensen gritou_ Como assim? Por acaso Sam vai ficar grávido também? Os fãns vão amar! Faz tanto sentido!

_Que sarcástico! Inteligente, hein? Sobrenatural acabou pra nós. Estou falando que vou ter que me esconder até o bebê nascer. Quem sabe ainda haja esperança pra nossas carreiras.

Jensen não queria ouvir nada daquilo. Eles precisavam priorizar as coisas, a carreira não era prioridade agora. Mas pensou melhor e decidiu que Jared tinha razão. Precisavam ao menos tentar levar uma vida razoavelmente normal, iriam dar um jeito, sempre deram.

_Olha pra ele, Josh. Quase dois metros de pura encrenca_ Jensen comentou fazendo o moreno sorrir carinhosamente.

Jared se aproximou mostrando as covinhas, Josh afastou-se para que os dois pudessem se abraçar.

_Parabéns_ Jared disse tão desajeitado que poderia ser traduzido para _ferrou tudo_ _Sabia que é um menino? Deve ter puxado a mim por que Josh não teve dúvidas de que aquilo era um pênis.

Os três riram. Bem, Jared era Jared até em uma confusão como aquela.

* * *

Algumas semanas depois, as coisas melhoraram para o casal. Pelo menos por um determinado ângulo. Por mais que estivessem conformados com a nova vida particular, a vida social e profissional estava caótica. Jared teria que desistir de interpretar Sam Winchester e não podia ao menos ser honesto com Kripke por causa do plano que ele, seu namorado e Josh havia traçado.

O que mais podiam fazer? Padalecki apertou o botão "foda-se" e mandou tudo para aquele lugar. Já que não podia trabalhar, visitar sua família e seus amigos, nem mesmo sair de casa, ele é que não iria fazer drama. Piorar as coisas? Nem pensar. Transformou sua casa em uma colônia de férias. Faria exatamente o que queria, curtindo numa boa sua... _gripe. _

Jensen não teve que abrir mão de tudo, então Jared aproveitava o pouco de paciência que o loiro tinha para chateá-lo de vez enquando. Por que Jared era dono de uma mente criativa e inquieta, ele nunca havia feito nada contra Jensen antes por que os dois eram comparsas nas molecagens. Mas quem além do loiro que podia ser alvo de Jared agora? Sorte que Jensen levava tudo na esportiva, às vezes até revidava.

Naquela tarde, o mais velho estava acabando de chegar de uma convenção e estava exausto. Teve que lidar com mil perguntas, responder as dele e as do "melhor amigo". Sem falar que todos queriam saber o que Jared tinha que não podia sequer ir a uma convenção marcada com meses de antecedência. A multa não seria nada graciosa. A primeira coisa que viu quando entrou em casa foi Padalecki estendido no sofá com um controle de vídeo-game nas mãos.

_E aí Pé grande?

_Beleza, como foi a Con?

_Complicado. Não vai acreditar no que Misha aprontou dessa vez. Está jogando GTA?

Jared afirmou com a cabeça sem tirar os olhos da tela. Estava na melhor parte, fugindo da polícia que não perdia seu avatar de vista.

_Jens, posso te pedir uma coisa? Eu juro que eu não iria pedir esse favor se eu pudesse ser visto na rua.

_Fala.

_Eu não consigo fazer mais nada, estou enlouquecendo só de pensar em hambúrguer. Estou com esses desejos de garota.

_Por que não fez um pra você? Tem tudo na geladeira.

_Não. Tem que ser _aquele_ hambúrguer. O que o pessoal compra naquela loja perto do set pras cenas.

_O hambúrguer do Dean?

_Se eu não comer esse hambúrguer nem vou dormir hoje, cara. É sério.

Jensen foi se arrastando até a porta, choramingando. Enquanto isso, Jared se segurava para não rir.

_Meu herói_ O moreno gritou quando ouviu a porta bater.

Para o azar de Jared, meia hora depois o celular tocou.

_Oi Josh, tudo ok?

__Sim. Jensen está?_

_Não. Quer deixar recado?

__Quando ele chegar quero que vocês venham pra minha casa. O resultado dos exames saiu._

_Sério?

__Uhum. Tchau Jay, até mais tarde._

Josh desligou antes que Jared pedisse mais detalhes. O moreno largou o controle, não conseguiria jogar torturado de ansiedade. Arrependeu-se de ter feito Jensen sair.


	10. Chapter 10

N/A: Pessoal, não tenho respondido todos os reviews, mas com certeza apreciado todos. Valew, e se puderem continuar a comentar é super pra mim :D

* * *

**Inexplicável. Josh explica.**

Jared estava subindo pelas paredes. Ele pó parou de andar de um lado para o outro quando o bebê começou a se mexer em sua barriga, obviamente protestando contra a agitação. Jensen estava demorando uma eternidade e não atendia o celular. Pensou em ligar para Josh e obrigá-lo a contar tudo por telefone mesmo. Pensou em deixar um recado na porta da geladeira e dirigir o carro, sentado poucos perceberiam sua barriga de quase seis meses, mas estavam em Los Angeles. Havia tantos paparazzi para provar que ele estava gozando de perfeita saúde com suas bochechas coradas que desistiu.

A mentira era que ele nem sequer estava na cidade. Droga! Sacudia a perna tantas vezes que começara a doer. Finalmente Jensen entrou em casa com uma sacola na mão. O loiro perguntou fechando a porta:

_Que foi?

_Vamos, Josh está nos esperando_ E puxou o loiro pelo braço_ Os exames estão prontos.

Jensen suspirou. Se Jared não diminuísse na dose de drama, ele acabaria por sofrer um infarto. Pouco depois estacionaram na garagem de Josh, que já estava no jardim.

_Jensen, cadê o Jay?_ Ele perguntou aproximando-se do veículo e notando que o banco de carona estava vazio.

Ele debruçou na janela olhando para o irmão, quando Jensen começou a responder, Jared apareceu do nada entre os dois bancos e gritou. Josh levou um baita susto, e ainda tinha que agüentar o moreno rindo feito um bobo da cara dele.

Os dois saíram do carro e caminharam pra dentro da casa.

_Não quero que ninguém o veja sabe? Não quero que saibam que eu ando por aí com esse doido_ Jensen brincou.

_Ah é?_ Jared lhe deu um leve chute na bunda.

Jensen passou um braço ao redor da cintura do moreno. Eles se olhavam de uma forma tão divertida, tão apaixonada... Josh não gostava de segurar vela, mas esses dois eram encantadores juntos.

Um momento depois estavam na biblioteca de Josh.

_Essa noite, eu tive que tomar calmante pra dormir_ Josh comentou_ Eu queria tanto contar isso pra alguém que tive que me segurar pra não ligar de madrugada pra vocês. Isso é tortura sabia?

Jared parecia muito interessado, toda sua atenção estava concentrada em Josh. Já Jensen, abriu a sacola e deu uma mordida no hambúrguer.

_Então_ Josh prosseguiu pegando alguns papéis_ Eu fiquei abismado com o que descobri. Os hormônios do Jared estão uma bagunça, nem tanto, quer dizer, acredito que antes da gravidez estavam muito, muito piores. Jay, você desenvolveu outro órgão sexual.

_Hã?_ Ele perguntou, queria muito poder fingir que não escutou aquilo.

Jensen mordeu um pedaço tão grande no hambúrguer que nem conseguia mastigar direito, estava com os olhos arregalados.

_Calma, não é um órgão feminino. Nem masculino. Eu nem sei se posso explicar, não tenho certeza, é tão diferente, mas vou arriscar um palpite. Vocês entendem um pouco de polinização?

Os dois balançaram a cabeça positivamente e com cautela. Então a ficha de Jared caiu:

_Eu sou uma merda de planta agora?

_Não! É só um exemplo_ Josh coçou a cabeça, nem ele entendia, como poderia fazer os outros compreenderem?_ Jay, imagine que você tem uma estrutura sensível pertíssima do seu pênis que é capaz de absorver um pouco do sêmen de Jensen quando você está excitado. Então, os espermatozóides são conduzidos de uma forma bem peculiar até os óvulos, ocorre a fecundação. Daí deixa de ser interessante, sabe? Bem parecido com aquela velha história: Ele evolui dentro de uma bolsa minúscula que se expande trocentas vezes para abrigar o bebê. Mas eu não diria que é um útero, nem aqui nem na China.

Jensen parou de mastigar para olhar com seus olhos verdes confusos de Josh para Jared, então disse:

_Eu acho que preferia nem saber como isso aconteceu. Daqui a pouco o Jay começa a fazer fotossíntese e eu vou ter que tomar remédio controlado.

_Por que está comendo meu hambúrguer?

_Acho que eu preciso mais dele do que você agora.

_Eu não terminei, ok?_ Josh interrompeu-os_ Agora vem a parte ruim da história.

Jensen engoliu sentindo o pedaço de alimento triturado descer apertado por sua garganta.

_Infelizmente, não tem lugar para o bebê sair naturalmente. É muito esquisito sabe? Se fosse alguma nova característica que nossa espécie evoluiu, provavelmente teria. Nós vamos ter que tirá-lo.

_Tirá-lo?_ Jared repetiu sentindo seu peito falhar uma batida, um medo fazendo suas pernas tremerem_ Você quer dizer...

_Fazer uma cesariana, claro.

Jared e Jensen suspiraram de alívio.

_Isso complica um pouco as coisas_ Jensen disse_ Por que é uma cirurgia, certo? Vai ter que ser no hospital. E como você vai fazer isso em um hospital sem que ninguém mais sabia?

_Eu não, Jensen_ Josh corrigiu_ Nós. Está pensando que eu dou conta de uma cirurgia sozinho? Ficou louco? Você vai ajudar. O resto eu penso em uma saída.

_Vamos ter que contar para outro médico, eu não sou formado em medicina.

_Vai se formar então, Jensen_ Jared parecia que estava prestes a espumar pela boca_ Por que ninguém vai entrar naquela sala com Josh enquanto estiver tudo bem comigo. Ouviu bem?

Jensen estava temendo seriamente pela saúde mental de Jared, ele não poderia estar falando sério, poderia? Algo em seu olhar disse que sim_ Pior!_ que não tinha espaço para negociações ali.

_Acha que em três meses eu fico especialista em partos delicados e fora de série?

_Não. Mas a entregar os instrumentos e gritar por socorro no corredor se alguma coisa der errado, acho que sim_ Respondeu Josh.

Jensen estava encrencado até o pescoço, ele sentiu um medo terrível. O jeito era dar o melhor de si e cruzar os dedos, ou quem sabe, colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça de seu namorado.


	11. Chapter 11

N/A: Pessoal, vocês estão sendo tão gentis comigo, como eu posso agradecer? Vou tentar fazer isso postando mais cedo.

Enjoy :B

* * *

**Querer não é poder**

Algumas semanas haviam se passado e naquela manhã, Jared acordou muito animado, no sentido sexual da palavra.

_Jens_ Jared chamou com a voz maliciosa e grave.

_Que foi?_ Jensen perguntou. Ele andava pela casa só de boxer, aquela que Jared tanto adorava. O moreno achava que aquilo era uma baita de uma provocação.

_Largue esse livro um pouco, vem aqui.

_Não. Você sabe que eu tenho que aprender isso.

O loiro estava muito atraente, sentado no sofá da sala lendo um livro de medicina. Estava com o cabelo ligeiramente bagunçado e de óculos. Chupava um pirulito distraidamente sem se dar conta do risco que estava correndo.

Jared atravessou o cômodo e sentou-se ao lado do loiro, envolvendo os braços em sua cintura.

_Parar um pouquinho não vai fazer mal algum_ E beijou sua nuca.

_Jay...

Jared riu divertidamente.

_Eu vou ter que ser mal com você?_ Jared perguntou baixo em seu ouvido, fazendo o outro arrepiar.

_Ow, isso parece interessante_ E lhe deu um beijo com gosto de doce. Agora que Jared esquentaria de verdade_ Mas eu realmente preciso estudar.

Jared empurrou-o com firmeza fazendo com que ele se deitasse no sofá, Jensen riu do gesto e deixou ser dominado.

_Vai estudar anatomia humana agora_ Jared disse com luxúria, puxando a boxer para baixo.

Antes que Jared pudesse alcançar a boca de Jensen (seu objeto de desejo mais profundo) para beijá-lo, o telefone tocou.

Jensen bufou de raiva, ficou de pé recolocando a cueca. Jared tentou segurá-lo para que ele não fosse atender o aparelho, mas o loiro conseguiu escapar, zombando pelo fato de ser mais rápido do que o outro.

_Alô_ Jensen atendeu_ Ah, como vai Megan?

Jared revirou os olhos. Sua irmã estava acabando com seu barato.

_Sim, eu falei com ele ontem_ Jensen disse olhando para Jared, conversando por olhares_ Ele está melhorando. Estão dizendo o quê? Que site?

Jensen começou a rir pendurado ao telefone.

_Hilário! E ridículo. Fica tranqüila, não é nada disso. Obrigado, eu fiquei realmente chateado, mas fazer o quê? Não é? Essas coisas acontecem...

Jared levantou-se do sofá. Ok Meg, você ganhou. Agora a conversa iria demorar bastante. Ele sabia do que os dois estavam falando, era sobre a série. Jensen há algum tempo atrás precisou ir até Erick e contar para o diretor que seu amigo não poderia interpretar Sam Winchester na data que foi estipulada.

" _Jared está doente, nós pensamos que ele já estaria recuperado, mas as coisas pioraram. Ele não vai poder trabalhar por um tempo. Não é nada grave, mas eu te dou minha palavra que se ele estivesse fisicamente disponível, ele viria até dopado pra cá. É por que o cara não pode ficar na frente de uma câmera, juro. Não sei o que vai ser de nós, faça o que achar melhor. Demita e contrate outros atores, encerre a série, ou, sei lá, adie as filmagens... Não há como contornar essa situação_."

Erick, no fim das contas teve que se conformar. Um piti, dois pitis, três pitis...não importava, isso não iria resolver nada. Ele teria que contar que as coisas não ocorrem como o planejado para a imprensa e pronto.

Então, ele fez o que devia, falou com as pessoas necessárias para tentar atrasar as filmagens e anunciou. O problema era: todos passaram a achar que Jared estava morrendo. Mil e uma doenças letais foram cogitadas, Jensen desgastou seus nervos com tanta especulação.

A mídia que arranjou um samba com tudo aquilo, não era nem de longe o pior. O que realmente preocupava Jensen e Jared era que suas famílias faziam parte desses indivíduos que sabiam que alguma coisa de errado estava acontecendo e já estavam tirando conclusões precipitadas. Jared ligava sempre para seus pais, amigos e etc. dizendo que estava tudo bem com ele e que isso era o que acalmava as coisas.

Os fãns_, Meu Deus_, eles realmente estavam torturando Jensen. Sobrenatural atraía os fãns mais loucos, mais apaixonados e leais. Nesse contexto isso era um crime, por que se eles acreditavam piamente que Jared estava à beira da morte... Salvem-se, é o apocalipse! Queriam estar a par de tudo, se preocupavam de verdade, queriam poder mostrar o amor por ele, dar força. Ninguém sabia de nada do moreno. Se nem a família estava entendendo o que ocorria, a última esperança era Jensen. Dá pra imaginar você indo ao supermercado pra comprar papel higiênico e uma senhora de quarenta anos gritar a plenos pulmões:

_Jensen! Jensen!_ E todos pararem de escolher seus produtos para olhá-lo?

Foi bem isso que aconteceu.

_Quem é Jensen?_ Um rapaz perguntou.

_O carinha que faz o Dean em Sobrenatural.

_Nossa, é ele mesmo!

_Jensen!_ A louca se aproximou imitava a expressão de quem perdeu o filho pequeno em uma praia pública_ O que aconteceu com Jared?

_E-e-e-e-ele está bem_ Jensen respondeu dando uma risadinha nervosa. Deu um tchau e saiu de fininho com vários pares de olhos vigilantes.

Quando já estava atravessando a rua cm o rosto mais vermelho que a bandeira da China, ouviu outra pessoa dizer:

_Espera, aquele não é Jensen Ackles?

Sim! Jensen, Jensen!_ Caminhando até ele.

Apressou os passos fingindo que não ouviu. Cinco minutos depois, era possível ver um loiro correr feito um ladrão fugindo da polícia e um grupo de cerca de quinze fãns atrás dele gritando para que ele os esperasse.

Sim, ele passou por maus bocados e a série de sua vida iria se chamar 007.

Voltando ao momento presente, Jared estava na cozinha e seu namorado ainda não tinha parado de tagarelar no telefone com Megan. Foi até lá pensando no que poderia fazer.

Pode-se dizer que o estado de seu humor era nublado, ameaçando fortes pancadas de chuva. Ele enfrentaria mais uma de suas crises de tédio.

**Não podia **sair de casa.

**Não podia** sequer colocar o rosto fora da janela para espiar a rua.

**Não podia** ligar para o disk pizza e atender o entregador.

**Não podia** colocar uma máscara do Jason, ligar um motosserra e assustar o vizinho.

Não que ele realmente fosse fazer isso, mas **não podia** isso, nem nada também.

Não poder estava deixando-o perigoso. Uma bomba relógio. Ele já havia passado todas as fases de todos os jogos que queria, já havia feito os serviços domésticos mais dignos de honrarias_ ter empregada, não podia_ assistiu cada um dos episódios das temporadas de "Os Simpsons", sabia de cor os horários de seus programas favoritos nos canais de TV, visitou páginas de jornal na internet, virou um cozinheiro exemplar... O ócio era ácido em suas veias. Estava sem fome, mesmo assim, abriu a porta da geladeira para pegar qualquer coisa.

_J_ensen, eu liguei mesmo para avisar que minha mãe pegou um avião, ela está indo aí pra te ver__ Megan avisou. Jensen coçou a nuca.

_É? Que bom, mas por quê?

__Você a conhece um pouco, quando coloca alguma coisa na cabeça...__ Verdade, e Jared herdou isso__ Ela quer falar com você e depois vai direto ver o Jay._

_Sabe mais ou menos quando ela vai chegar?

__Bem, eu não pude te ligar antes por.._.

Jensen ouviu gritos bem altos e de horror. O grito da voz grave de Jared unido a um grito agudo, definitivamente feminino. Instintivamente, Jensen pegou o livro de medicina (A primeira coisa que viu) e correu para a cozinha, ameaçando usá-lo para defendê-los de quem quer que fosse.

Quando chegou à porta, viu a mãe de Jared com os olhos quase saindo para fora, uma expressão bem parecida com a do moreno. Ela olhava para os dois homens e encontrou alguma força para perguntar:

_Mas o que é isso?

Descobriu a gripe de Jared.


	12. Chapter 12

**Apoio incondicional**

_Mãe, fique calma... é de mentira_ Jared tentou acalmá-la.

_Jared! Não minta pra mim!_ Sherri gritou.

Ela aproximava-se perigosamente de Jared, apontando o dedo indicador para ele com fúria materna nos olhos. Jensen não entendia como alguém tão menor que ele pudesse parecer tão ameaçador. Exatamente por isso não culpou Jared quando o mesmo deu dois passos pra trás.

_Eu sabia! Alguma coisa me dizia que o senhor estava escondendo algo e que Jensen estava por trás disso. E você_ virou-se para o loiro_ É melhor me contar tudo agora, quem sabe eu ignore o fato de ter mentido por meses pra mim pelo telefone.

Primeiramente, Jensen hesitou. Achava que uma pessoa normal não acreditaria naquilo que estava prestes a contar, mesmo vendo com os próprios olhos. Viu Jared lhe lançar um olhar suplicante de "Não faça isso". Tarde de mais pra ter qualquer tipo de absolvição, Sherri já caminhava apressada rumo a ele. Jensen raciocinou brevemente: A vontade de Sherri de saber da verdade e que estava pronta pra enfrentar dois homens daquele porte por isso, só podia significar uma coisa: Ela amava muito o filho. Tanto que seria capaz até de ficar agressiva, uma leoa defendendo seu filhote, mas só estando a par de tudo que poderia ajudá-lo.

Jensen fechou os olhos e disse com pesar:

_É isso mesmo que parece, Jared está grávido.

Houve silêncio. O mais novo suspirou decepcionado.

_Como isso foi possível?_Ela perguntou chocada.

_É uma longa história. O que importa é que, agora entende por que nós estamos mentindo? Foi para proteger o Jay.

_Vocês dois são muito burros, sabia? Família serve para ajudar nessas horas. O que estão pensando?_ Sherri caminhou sem direção pela cozinha, estava começando a controlar o nervosismo. Mesmo assim, sentia que podia ter um aneurisma a qualquer instante_ De qualquer forma, obrigada por cuidar do meu pequeno.

Ok, ele não era pequeno nem aqui nem na terra de Golias, mas Jensen retribuiu com o melhor sorriso que conseguia dar.

_Eu já te considerava um de nós, mas seja oficialmente bem vindo, agora somos parentes_ Ouvia-a continuar.

Jensen se emocionou. Mesmo no meio daquela loucura, Sherri estava abrindo seus braços para ele.

_Agora que eu estou aqui, vou dar uma mãozinha_ Ela disse.

_Que tipo de mãozinha?

Sherri foi até a sala, pegou um telefone e discou um número. Depois de algum tempo disse como se nada tivesse acontecendo:

_Oi querido, sou eu, cheguei, estou bem. Já falei com Jensen, eles estão ótimos. Sim, ele me explicou tudo, Jared não tem nada de mais, ele já estava com a imunidade baixa e aí pegou uma doença bacteriana, como é o nome mesmo, Jen? Deixa pra lá. Ele está com várias manchas no rosto e no corpo, mas daqui a um mês e meio no máximo ele já vai poder filmar e tirar fotos. Sim, vou dar um puxão de orelha nele por você, tchau.

Bem, se ela não entrasse para a CIA, teria que ser no mundo do crime, ou quem sabe começar a carreira de atriz.

_Jared, assim que puder vai contar para seu pai_ Ela disse_ Não gosto de mentir pra ele, acontece que alguns jornalistas estão em cima de nós. Mas não se desesperem, ok?

_Obrigado mãe.

Ela atravessou a sala e abraçou o filho. Não resistiu, levantou a borda da camisa para ver, para confirmar mesmo já sabendo a resposta. Ela passou a mão carinhosamente pela extensão do abdômen e perguntou:

_É uma menina ou um menino?

_Menino_ Jared respondeu orgulhoso.

_Posso ver as coisas do bebê?

Ops. Coisas do bebê?

_Vocês não compraram nada pra esse menino? Eu não acredito! Jared, pelo seu tamanho estou vendo que não demora ele já vai estar pronto para nascer, e vocês não compraram uma única troca de roupa pro neném?

_Desculpe capitã, é que estávamos muito preocupados em tentar parecer normais_ Jared se justificou.

_É verdade_ Jensen admitiu_ eu praticamente não tive tempo com tantas coisas pra fazer...

Sherri pegou sua bolsa, colou uma das mãos no ombro de Jensen e o conduziu até a porta.

_Onde vocês vão?

__Onde_? Como _onde_? Vou arranjar umas coisas pro meu neto, ora! Ele vai nascer pelado, mas isso não quer dizer que ele tenha que ficar assim até ter idade o suficiente para comprar ele mesmo o que precisa. Ah, homens...

Jared sentou-se no sofá. Como não tinha pensado nisso antes? Tinham se esquecido de tratar de assuntos simples como esse, o que mais estava deixando passar? Talvez a chegada de sua mãe fosse positiva.

* * *

_O que acha desse berço?_ Sherri perguntou tentando receber alguma atenção de Jensen. Contudo, o loiro estava preocupado com o vendedor que o olhava de longe, parecia estar vigiando.

_É lindo_ respondeu sem nem mesmo olhar.

_Deixe de ser paranóico. Se quiserem saber por que você está em uma loja comprando um monte de coisas de bebê, vai dizer que é pro filho do seu namorado. Pronto.

Jensen sorriu e resolveu que ela tinha razão.

_ Fofo pra caramba_ Sorriu com a imagem do berço branco com desenhos azuis que estava em sua frente.

Mesmo assim, não conseguia parar de sentir o olhar queimando em suas costas.

* * *

O loiro chegou em casa com a mãe tagarela de Jared a tira colo. Eles carregavam várias sacolas e atrás dele, alguns ajudantes seguravam outras coisas. Depois de deixar tudo espalhado pela sala, limpar o suor da testa de dar gorjeta, Jensen fechou a porta e se viu sozinho no cômodo, Sherri estava procurando o filho pela casa. Respirou fundo olhando a bagunça, suas pernas cansadas faziam que se sentisse com setenta anos de idade.

_Jay está dormindo_ Sherri avisou reaparecendo ali.

_Ótima idéia_ Jensen comentou sentando-se no sofá.

_E o segundo round? Ainda temos muita coisa pra comprar.

_Não posso, tenho que descansar, estou cheio de trabalho pra fazer amanhã.

Jensen viu compaixão no rosto energético de sua sogra.

_Bom, eu vou sozinha então. Mas quando eu voltar, ainda quero ter uma conversa esclarecedora, certo?

Jensen teria beijado sua testa se conseguisse se levantar, portanto apenas fez que sim. Ele viu a mulher sair de casa rapidamente. A pilha dela não acabava? Já sabia a quem Jared saiu. Ele levantou-se com dificuldade, procurou algo dentro de uma das embalagens e foi até o quarto.

Jensen deitou ao lado de Jared notando que o moreno estava sonolento, mas acordado, então o abraçou.

_Minha mãe gosta de resolver um problema por vez, de uma vez só.

Os dois riram, e depois ficaram em silêncio por um momento, havia tanto para se pensar. Jared estava mimando seus cães de tanto tempo que passava em casa, por vezes sozinho, seria ótimo ter Sherri por perto. Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, viu dois dedos de Jensen_ Calçados por um par de sapatinhos de bebê que mais pareciam ser miniaturas do que pessoas adultas usavam_ caminhando por sua barriga. Ele gargalhou alto da cena e seu coração bateu forte.

_Eu te amo Ackles.

_Eu também te amo_ Disse Jensen com um sorriso brilhante nos lábios.

Os dois dormiram assim, sem pensar no futuro, despreocupados. Claro que "Futuro" e "despreocupados" eram dois adjetivos que não se combinavam na mesma frase tratando-se do assunto, mas eles só queriam estar nos braços um do outro naquele momento.


	13. Chapter 13

N/A: Hummm, primeiro obrigada pelos reviews galera, adorei todos, verdade. E hoje vou postar um capítulo só pra que quatro últimos venham em dupla, mesmo assim espero que gostem.

Bjos

_ AnarcoGirl_: Dá pra matar a vontade sim! Eu vi uma cena parecida em Supernatural esses dias em um episódio que chama "Two and Half men", Sam e Dean comprando coisas pro bebê (Bobby Jonh) realizou o sonho de muito slasher romântico por aí.

* * *

**O nome do meu filho**

Sherri estava distraída casa adentro e Jensen estava aproveitando isso como se há cerca de uma eternidade ele e Jared não tivessem um momento a sós. Puxou-o para mais um beijo sufocante.

Jared vez ou outra desviava sua atenção dali, olhava em volta tentando evitar o constrangimento desnecessário de serem pegos por sua mãe, mas Jensen secretamente estava achando tudo muito excitante. Suas bocas colaram-se e não paravam por um minuto sequer, até que Jared gemeu. Jensen se afastou, não havia sido um gemido bom, foi algo abafado e significava algum problema.

_Que foi?

_Nada, só dor nas costas_ e o puxou pela gola da camisa.

Eles sorriam entre os beijos e carinhos, Jensen com uma das mãos enterradas nos fartos cabelos de Jared. Maravilhoso para ambos.

Sherri passou pelo corredor ignorando-os completamente. Eles gargalharam como duas crianças aprontando.

_Acha melhor a gente subir?_Jensen perguntou.

_Eu acho qu.._ O moreno parou de falar e mordeu o lábio inferir com força.

_Jay, falando sério, o que está sentindo?

_Respira Jensen Ross, eu estou bem. Só acordei com um pouco de dor hoje nessas malditas costas.

_Só isso?

_Se eu começar a sentir a dor da morte eu te aviso antes de ver a luz no fim do túnel, ok?_ gemeu baixo e contido em seguida.

_Avisa nada. Vou ligar pro Josh.

_Já liguei, ele me fez perguntas e disse que é normal.

Mas Jensen já havia pegado o telefone e discado o número de seu irmão.

_Josh, você pode atender o Jay hoje? Ele está gemendo aqui e eu estou preocupado_ Ackles afastou o telefone_ Qual nível de dor?

_Eu não sei, não é o tempo todo. Olha, eu não estou em trabalho de parto, se estivesse eu saberia. Já vi uma mulher dar a luz, meu chapa. Agora, deixe o coitado trabalhar.

_Ok, está bem. Tchau_ O loiro desligou o telefone_ Ele disse que não é prudente passar nenhum remédio agora, então quer que você apareça lá pra fazer mais alguns exames.

_Mais?_ bem, se era preciso...

_Vamos lá, posso parar naquela cafeteria que você adora.

_Não vai conseguir me comprar_ Jared se inclinou pra baixo com os olhos espremidos, estava piorando, agora podia sentir dor no abdômen também_ Certo, talvez seja uma boa idéia fazer uns exames.

* * *

Jensen colocou o cinto de segurança e olhou Jared pelo retrovisor. O moreno estava tranqüilo e confortável no banco traseiro. O loiro havia mandado filmar os vidros para que ninguém pudesse vê-lo, então, estavam despreocupados.

"_Olhe bem pro rosto dele Jensen, o cara está numa boa, não se desespere_" Jensen pensou e girou a chave.

_Jens, eu estive pensando, depois dessa mancada que demos com o Erick, acha que as coisas ficaram muito ruins pro nosso lado? Quero dizer, irremediavelmente?

_Não. Contratempos acontecem, nós somos humanos, às vezes adoecemos.

_Eu sei_ Jared estava pensativo.

_Quero me concentrar nas prioridades agora, você deveria fazer a mesma coisa, que é deixar tudo pronto pro Marc e depois eu penso nesses assuntos com mais afinco.

_Quem é Marc?_ Jared perguntou confuso. Jensen fez silêncio como se fosse uma resposta óbvia_ Você escolheu o nome sozinho?

_Eu não escolhi, não é como se eu tivesse pegado uma lista de nomes e achado que esse tem um significado bonitinho. Eu me acostumei a pensar nele assim... Marcus.

Jared ficou indignado. Por fim, perguntou:

_Marcus parece nome de criança pra você?

_Se é tão ruim assim, me diga um nome então, senhor-sabe-tudo.

_Jaren.

Jensen gargalhou alto.

_Sério, não acha que as pessoas vão notar que isso é basicamente a junção do meu nome com o seu?

_Primeiro, não é uma junção. Depois, o que tem de mais nisso?

_Nada, Jaren é um nome lindo. Aí ele vai pro colegial e descobre o quão gay é o nome... Jaren não vai te perdoar, ou Jened. Talvez seja melhor dar logo o nome "Jessy" de uma vez.

_Você é quem deveria chamar Jessy Ackles, combina mais com você.

_Que tal Kenan? É bíblico, sabia?

_Legal, e o apelido dele vai ser "Ken"? Bem menos gay que Jaren, vai brincar de trocar de roupa com a Barbie.

_Chega, isso é ridículo. Ficar julgando nomes como se tivessem sexualidade. Nome é nome, porra!

_Dean_ Jared moveu-se incomodado com outra pontada de dor_ Eu sempre achei que tinha um som bom.

_O que? Não, meu filho não vai se chamar Dean.

_Qual é? Admite que é um nome bonito. Além disso, Jhonny Depp colocou o nome do filho dele de Jack, ninguém vai te julgar.

_Nem pensar. Se for assim eu prefiro que se chame Samuel.

_Ulysses...?

_Eu conheci um Ulysses certa vez, ele deve ser o cara mais antipático do Texas_ Jensen comentou_ Que tal Conan? Eu gosto de Conan.

_Conan? Não sei não...

_Você não gosta de nada.

_Gosto de Granville.

Jensen franziu a testa e assim que Jared viu sua expressão de medo, colocou-se a rir sem parar. Jensen agradeceu a Deus por ser brincadeira. Jared recuperou-se e então sugeriu:

_Paolo é um nome forte.

_Paolo Padalecki combina de mais, vai ficar feio pra caramba. Como se vestir inteiro de uma cor só.

Realmente, Jared admitiu, era enjoativo. Foi quando ele percebeu que por questões complicadas o garoto iria levar apenas seu sobrenome. A sociedade mal conseguia aceitar que dois homens podiam se amar, imagine que um deles pode gerar um bebê! Por isso, achou justo deixar Jensen escolher.

_Quer saber? Marcus não é tão ruim_ Jared mentiu.

_Deixa isso pra lá. Nós nunca temos o nome que realmente queremos. Eu sempre adorei me chamar Jensen, é algo que se encaixa perfeitamente em mim, mas quando eu estava na terceira série, morria de vontade de responder quando o professor chamava "Victor" na lista de presença. Eu achava bonito até a forma como era escrito. O bebê nasce e nós vamos ver o que é mais a cara dele. Acho que todo mundo já teve vontade de ter outro nome, não é?

Jared balançou a cabeça positivamente, seus olhos brilhavam. _Victor Padalecki_. Achou glorioso, estava mais do que decidido. Ele não precisou nem sequer verbalizar, Jensen sorriu para ele de volta, parecia que haviam pensando igualmente.


	14. Chapter 14

N/A: Esse capítulo é mais curto que salário mínimo no Brasil. Mesmo assim, aproveitem :D

* * *

**Ponderando**

Jared deitou-se na maca do consultório de Josh. O médico loiro tinha uma expressão séria enquanto verificava se havia febre, hemorragia, ou qualquer sinal ruim que seja.

Jensen estava apreensivo e o silêncio aumentava a tensão do momento. Ele observava a face cansada do namorado olhar com carinho para a própria barriga, enquanto isso Josh checava os batimentos com um estetoscópio. Era estranho pensar como as coisas haviam mudado.

O médico terminou os exames e encarou-os.

_Então...?_ Jared perguntou.

_Você não tem nada de errado. As dores que está sentindo são cólicas. Talvez o bebê esteja pressionando algum músculo quando move ou então... Alguma pressão na região pélvica?

_Um pouco.

_O que está acontecendo é que a hora está chegando, o bebê está muito grande e nós não sabemos quando é que você vai entrar em trabalho de parto, é por isso que temos que nos apressar pra fazer a cesariana.

_Que dia?_ Jensen perguntou.

_Quando Jay me ligou mais cedo eu me preparei para uma emergência. Nós temos tudo pronto pra hoje.

_Hoje?_ Jared se espantou.

_Sim. Mas não vamos fazer a cirurgia nesse hospital, será em um bem maior. À noite, quando estiver menos movimentado nós vamos pra lá.

Jared sorriu passando a mão pela barriga.

_Eu nem acredito que _você_ já vai nascer_ ele disse_ Os meses passaram tão devagar naquela casa. Foram os quatro meses mais longos da minha vida. Ficar lá dentro como se eu fosse um judeu esperando o holocausto passar foi torturante. Estou tão feliz de saber que tudo termina hoje, ter minha vida de volta e ter meu bebê é libertador.

Mas Jensen não sentia uma paz semelhante. O momento que o colocaria em prova estava próximo, e percebendo isso, Josh o chamou em particular e o médico tentou argumentar com o irmão:

_Jensen, isso que combinamos fazer não vai dar certo.

_Seja específico.

_A cirurgia. Veja bem, eu quero muito participar disso, a gravidez do Jared é mais do que especial pra mim, mas nós não podemos arcar com essa responsabilidade.

_Não acredito que vai dar pra trás!

_Eu estou tentando botar alguma racionalidade nessa sua cabeça louca. O que vamos fazer é muito perigoso, você não entende? Nós precisamos de médicos especializados. Se o Jay tivesse começado a dar à luz no meio do deserto Saara e não restasse alternativa, eu ficaria calado e faria isso sem pensar duas vezes. Mas Jensen, nós estamos em um hospital cercado de obstetras competentes!

Jensen alisou a têmpora.

_Nós prometemos pra ele_ retrucou.

_Eu sei! Mas o Jared está sofrendo muita pressão emocional, sem contar que caso você não tenha percebido os "ênios", "ônios" e "ônas" estão revirando a cabeça despreparada do cara. Jared está agindo por puro instinto.

_Então o que eu faço?_ Perguntou o ator.

_Você vai contar pro seu namorado que nós dois não vamos fazer isso sozinhos.

Jensen inspirou. Isso é que o chamam de _missão suicida_.


	15. Chapter 15

**Uma foto, um pesadelo.**

Os três ainda precisaram esperar longas horas até que a madrugada caísse. O movimento era menor no hospital e a chance de serem reconhecidos na rua era consideravelmente pequena. Ou eles pensavam que assim fosse.

Chegaram onde pretendiam, estavam aflitos. E para piorar, assim que caminharam para entrar pelos fundos viram um flash.

_Droga!_ Jared gritou tentando se esconder em vão.

A gravidade do momento era alta. Se uma foto de Jared Padalecki grávido, chegando a um hospital ao lado de Jensen Ackles fosse parar na rede e nas capas de revistas, estariam tremendamente ferrados. Uma força dominou Jensen e quando deu por si, estava correndo atrás daquele espírito de porco que tirou a foto.

O alcançou, agarrando o sujeito pelo colarinho. Havia tanta fúria no belo rosto que o homem nem lutou.

_Me dê essa porra de câmera_ Jensen ordenou com a voz grave alterada.

_Ackles, você está sendo burro, vocês dois_ ele respondeu com cuidado referindo-se a Jared também.

_Nada disso é da sua conta, então me dê AGORA, vou apagar a foto_ Jensen disse apertando ainda mais o homem.

_É da minha conta sim_ O homem rebateu.

Jared se aproximou, seus olhos não acreditaram quando o reconheceu.

_Eu conheço esse cara!_ Jared disse, seu tom era ainda menos agradável do que o de Jensen.

_Quem é, Jay?

_Já faz quase um ano, esse foi um diretor que me ofereceu um lugar em um maldito reality show. Esse filho da mãe tentou me molestar, me seqüestrar, sei lá o quê.

O homem engoliu em seco. Jensen estava ficando vermelho e seus dedos brancos, tamanha era a força com que segurava o homem.

_Henri Morgan. Na verdade, esse não é meu nome verdadeiro.

Josh não sabia o que fazer, se ficassem por muito tempo ali chamariam muita atenção. Jensen por sua vez ainda não tinha largado aquele colarinho, por que se o soltasse, seria para jogar o dono no chão e socá-lo até ficar inconsciente.

_Dane-se seu nome, se pensa que vai me chantagear com essa foto..._Jared começou, mas foi interrompido.

_Não quero o seu mal, quero glória. E eu não tentei te molestar coisa nenhuma, eu apenas... apliquei uma das minhas genialidades em você. Ou pensa que está nesse estado por um milagre? Bastou uma dose e veja onde chegamos, nós temos potencial. Posso dizer que eu consegui, finalmente. Tenho seguido vocês e essa fotografia que vai...

_Como é? Eu sabia que tinha alguém de olho em mim na loja!

Jensen não se segurou, ele socou o homem com toda sua força, que por sua vez caiu no chão com os óculos quebrados. Jensen avançou violentamente para tirar a câmera de suas mãos. Estava se controlando pra não fazer uma besteira.

_Não!_ Morgan se afastou_ Essa foto vai entrar pra história! Imagine quanto dinheiro nós vamos ganhar, Jensen. E o meu esforço? Ninguém quis financiar minha pesquisa, demorei anos pra concluí-la sozinho. A foto vai se popularizar pela imprensa de uma forma muito mais eficaz, não vai haver uma criatura terrestre que não tenha ouvido falar da história de vocês, pensem nisso.

_Seu canalha! Escolheu os caras errados_ Jensen cuspiu as palavras. Ao invés de simplesmente apagar a foto, resolveu quebrar a câmera logo de uma vez descontando toda sua raiva.

_Eu vou espalhar isso, cansei de esperar por reconhecimento. Um exame de DNA vai provar tudo o que eu disser facilmente.

Jared estava aterrorizado, em pânico. Olhava para o homem, queria fugir mas suas pernas não o obedeciam. Jensen pensou em matar o cara, mas Josh agarrou seus braços impedindo qualquer movimento de que fosse se arrepender depois. Morgan correu para longe desaparecendo de dali.

_Jensen! Não pode agir como um animal!_Josh o recriminou notando alguns olhares curiosos _Vamos sair daqui rápido.

Ele empurrou o irmão em direção a porta e depois puxou o braço de Jared.

_Esperem aqui, ok?_ Josh pediu.

Ele voltou minutos depois com um grande lençol e uma cadeira de rodas. Fez com que Jared se sentasse nela e passou o tecido ao seu redor, cobrindo o corpo do moreno. Jensen passou as mãos pelos cabelos tentando lidar com aquilo. O que fariam a seguir?

Josh colocou seu crachá e empurrou a cadeira pelo corredor praticamente vazio. Vez ou outra topavam com algum enfermeiro que ficava sem entender por que a cara de tragédia daqueles pacientes. Josh deixou-os em um canto.

O casal ficou calado por alguns segundos que pareceram durar horas, até que a voz do mais novo cortou o silêncio:

_Precisamos de um plano.

_Tem alguma idéia?

_Vou arranjar alguém, uma amiga. Vou dizer que ela é a mãe do meu filho, nós vamos nos casar, nós...

_Jared.

_Alguém pode fazer isso por mim, tenho certeza_ Jensen viu o desespero no rosto no moreno apesar da aparente calma _ Ninguém vai questionar.

_Jared.

_...esse cara vai parecer um louco falando um monte de asneiras...

Jensen segurou o rosto de modo que ficassem cara-a-cara. Pra ele aquilo havia chegado ao limite, e seu limite eram seus valores familiares. Ouvir o homem que amava e que era pai de seu filho dizer estar disposto a trocá-lo por medo cortou seu coração.

_Jared, me escuta. Chega! Ouviu bem? Que história é essa de se casar? E eu? Me responde, não vou poder ser pai do meu próprio filho? E nós?

_Nós podemos fazer tudo escondido, se fizermos direito ninguém vai descobrir que...

_Jared, eu não vou aceitar. Eu não sou um criminoso, eu não tenho que esconder nada_ uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos_ Eu concordei com esses meses de exílio pra nos proteger: eu, você e nosso filho. Este mundo ainda não está preparado pra verdade, eu admito. Mas não vou abrir mão de vocês por nada. Escutou? Não vou levar uma vida dupla...tripla... seja lá o que quiser propor.

_Jensen, não é possível que não entenda!_Jared elevou a voz.

_Pelo contrário, agora é que eu compreendi tudo. Nós fomos longe de mais, eu cansei de viver assim. Analise esses meses por um instante, não serviu de exemplo? Segredos prendem as pessoas, Jared. E você surtou, olha a que ponto chegou: Quer que _eu_ faça sua cirurgia em um hospital cheínho de médicos formados.

Jared piscou sem saber o que dizer, não queria aceitar, sua vida, seus sonhos...

_O que você quer?_Jared perguntou quase sem voz.

_Quero eu e você, criando nosso filho como a família que somos. Antes, tudo bem, éramos dois caras e tudo o que nós fazíamos estava por nossa conta. Agora é diferente, existe uma pessoa importante que precisa de nós dois juntos.

Jared estava prestes a chorar, precisou se segurar forte.

Josh chegou a tempo de ver Jensen o abraçando apertado por cima do lençol. O moreno de olhos cerrados, suspirando em seu ombro. Ele hesitou em interromper.

_Por que é isso que nós somos agora, nós somos uma família_ Jensen disse baixo e sentiu Jared assentir em seu pescoço._ Vamos viver como uma família de verdade.

_Prontos? Está tudo bem?_ Josh perguntou timidamente.

_Estamos prontos_ Jared confirmou.

_Jensen_ Josh o chamou_ Ainda dá tempo de mudar de idéia.

Era agora ou nunca, ele não se sentia preparado pra aquilo, mas também não queria expor seu namorado e seu filho. Uma difícil escolha, e Jensen optou pelo que julgava mais correto. Olhando com ternura para o companheiro, o loiro disse:

_Pode chamar seus colegas, Josh.

Jensen empurrou a cadeira de rodas até a sala de cirurgia sentindo o coração palpitar como nunca antes.


	16. Chapter 16

N/A: A música é _I'll Go Crazy If I Don't Go Crazy Tonight_ do U2, eu a escolhi por que acho que é uma das mais bonitas que conheço, tem uma letra linda (que não coloquei inteira)... Vale muito a pena escutar, e quem quiser aqui está o link do youtube (tire os espaços):

ht tp: / / ww w . yo utube.c om/ wat ch?v= 4q_A HAMVQ9c

Obrigada pelos comentários :D

* * *

**1,2,3...Valendo!**

Toda a tensão do mundo parecia estar contida dentro daquele bem equipado centro cirúrgico. Os médicos e enfermeiros trabalhavam no parto a princípio surpresos_ Um choque que logo foi substituído por uma grande excitação profissional_ estavam curiosos sobre aquele acontecimento inédito e eram cuidadosos.

Mas Jensen estava ausente aos procedimentos agora que não precisava mais fazer aquilo. Acariciava o rosto sonolento de Jared pensando em todas as coisas importantes que constituíam sua vida. Seus pais, seu namorado, sua noiva, sua profissão...

Assistia os cortes sendo feitos, poucos minutos que pareciam durar uma eternidade. O tempo estava deixando-o ansioso e algo mais, seu coração parecia vazio. A confusão de sentimentos fez com que segurasse a mão de Jared firmemente, ele era sua âncora agora, aquele que o lembrava de ser forte. Não entendia a natureza de seus pensamentos, sempre quisera ser pai, sempre quisera Jared... Então por que aquele buraco negro em sua alma?

Sua atenção voltou-se para o médico quando finalmente aconteceu, as mãos enluvadas tiraram o pequeno bebê dalí de dentro. Mãos que cortavam o cordão umbilical, mãos que pararam no meio do ato de bater quando seu filho chorou alto mostrando a força de seus pulmões. _Seu filho_.

Olhou para Josh e compartilhou sua esperança e angústia com ele. A pediatra examinou o menino e o ofereceu a Jensen que instintivamente levantou os braços para recebê-lo. Jensen não se lembrava de ter sentido algo tão intenso quanto segurar Victor nos braços pela primeira vez, não pode evitar que lágrimas escorressem por seus olhos e entendeu afinal, que todo aquele vazio não passava de seu coração se abrindo, se expandindo consideravelmente para abrigar todo o amor que o possuía agora. Era muito grande.

Limpou suavemente uma sujeira do rosto dele e percebeu que todas suas inseguranças e descontroles haviam ido embora. O mundo parecia ter se resumido ao bebê e Jared.

_Jay_ ele disse com a voz falha.

Jared o viu se aproximar com os olhos molhados mostrando a criaturinha que parecia ainda menor e frágil nos braços largos e fortes de Jensen. Os dois se olharam e sorriram, por que somente os dois podiam entender o que o outro sentia naquele momento. Jared sorriu tanto que chegou a doer.

(2 meses depois)

Jared acordou e se deu conta de que ainda era madrugada. Ele notou a ausência de Jensen que deveria estar ao seu lado na cama, mas não se importou, já sabia onde o loiro estava. Fechou os olhos para voltar a dormir, contudo, escutou sussurros que teimavam em atrapalhar seu sono.

Levantou, foi ao banheiro fazer suas necessidades e depois seguiu para o quarto do seu filho. Quando chegou à porta, encostou-se na parede, cruzou os braços e piscou para o marido. Jensen estava sentado na poltrona e embalava o bebê cantando baixinho:

She's a rainbow and she loves the peaceful life

_Ela é um arco-íris e ela ama a vida pacífica_

Knows I'll go crazy if I don't go crazy tonight

_Eu Vou Ficar Louco Se Eu Não Enlouquecer Esta Noite_

There's a part of me in the chaos that's quiet

_Há uma parte de mim em meio ao caos que está quieta_

And there's a part of you that wants me to riot

_E há uma parte de você que quer motim também_

Everybody needs to cry or needs to spit

_Todo mundo precisa chorar ou precisa cuspir_

Every sweet tooth needs just a little hit

_Todo dente de leite precisa apenas de uma pequena batida_

Every beauty needs to go out with an idiot

_Toda bela precisa sair com um idiota_

How can you stand next to the truth and not see it?

_Como você pode estar ao lado da verdade e não a vê?_

A change of heart comes slow

_A mudança do coração vem lenta_

It's not a hill, it's a mountain

_Não é uma colina, é uma montanha_

As you start out the climb

_Quando você parte para a escalada_

Do you believe me, or are you doubting

_Você acredita em mim ou está duvidando?_

We're gonna make it all the way to the light

_Faremos isso por todo o caminho para a luz_

But I know I'll go crazy if I don't go crazy tonight

_Mas eu sei que eu vou ficar louco se eu não enlouquecer esta noite_

Jensen olhava com tanto afeto para Victor, fascinado de um jeito que Jared jamais poderia imaginar. Ele cantava a música com a voz profunda e macia, os olhos do bebê tentavam manterem-se abertos, mas não resistiam. Jensen segurava as mãozinhas em dúvida sobre olhar para o rosto delicado ou para elas, como uma criança que não sabe qual sabor de picolé escolher. Passou seus dedos pelas unhas encantado com a perfeição e beleza. Então parou de cantar, já deveria ser a segunda vez que repetia aquela canção.

Jared caminhou e sentou-se no braço da poltrona passando um dos seus braços ao redor dos ombros do mais velho.

_Acho que ele gosta quando eu canto_ Jensen sussurrou.

_Tem como não gostar? Pode ter sido uma das coisas mais doces que eu já escutei.

Jensen sorriu sem tirar os olhos do bebê.

_Ele é que é muito doce. Olha só esses dedinhos, e essa bochecha Jared_ ele se inclinou até seu nariz tocar na testa de Victor_ O cheiro maravilhoso de neném...

Jared concordava plenamente. Ele mesmo já tinha se descoberto um bobo apaixonado assim que segurou uma mamadeira ao invés de dormir no hospital. Mas Jensen era muito mais decidido em demonstrar seu encantamento. Jared disse olhando para Victor:

_Olha só querido, você acabou de nascer e já tem uma fangirl!

Jensen sufocou uma gargalhada por que realmente, quando seu filho aprendesse a escrever suas primeiras palavras, provavelmente desmaiaria se ganhasse um "autógrafo". Ah! E mal podia esperar pra ver suas apresentações e peças na escola, ele não se contentaria com nada menos do que a primeira fileira.

_Jay, obrigado. Não seria qualquer um que toparia passar por tudo que você passou.

Jared olhou para nada em especial, e por um breve momento ficou em silêncio, depois disse:

_Na verdade eu tive sorte.

Seus olhos diziam coisas que não era necessário verbalizar, então Jensen se levantou e colocou o menino no berço.

_Então papai coruja, quer voltar pra cama?_ O moreno perguntou.

_Eu ando muito bem acompanhado ultimamente.

Jensen deu passos mudos até Jared, sentindo o moreno rodear sua cintura com os braços, o delicioso calor daquele carinho inebriando seus sentidos. Trocaram um beijo profundo antes de desligarem a luz do quarto e voltarem para a cama deles.


	17. Chapter 17

**The little "J"**

(Quatro anos depois)

Jared e Jensen estavam em uma convenção. Os fãns se divertiam como nunca com os atores, principalmente por que o bom humor de Jared não dava paz pra Jensen e Misha. Depois de uma série de risadas, eles resolveram responder as perguntas mais sérias.

Sobrenatural havia passado por um recesso de meses até que Jared ficou disponível para gravações. E assim que voltou, o programa entrou em um ritmo duro de trabalho para manter a audiência diante dos escândalos. Os protagonistas haviam se assumido como um casal. Em breve eles terminariam de filmar a última temporada e todos estavam bastante satisfeitos.

_Minha pergunta é pro Jared_ Uma garota da platéia disse_ A personalidade de Sam mudou muito se compararmos a primeira temporada com a atual. Como foi pra você, interpretar essa nova fase?

_Bem, isso é realmente complicado. Sam passou por várias mudanças até chegar aqui, foi um processo de certa forma lento, não foi repentino. Mas eu acho que Sam ainda mantém algo que ele não perdeu nessa caminhada, sabe? Uma essência. .

Foi a vez de um rapaz perguntar.

_Essa questão é pro Misha. Eu gosto daquela cena em que Castiel está amaldiçoado_ Misha balançou a cabeça afirmativamente lembrando-se da cena que o garoto estava falando_ Eu estou curioso sobre aquelas coisas saindo da cara dele, é impressionante como ficou verdadeiro. Que tipo de truques foram usados para ter aquele efeito?

_Basicamente efeitos especiais de última geração_ Misha brincou_ Falando sério, é maquiagem, mas precisamos de alguns toques de computação gráfica naquela cena.

Jensen comentou:

_A gente costuma se virar com cabos, tintas e tudo mais, na maior parte o risco é por nossa conta, ou dos dublês...

A platéia começou a rir e Jensen estranhou. Não tinha sido engraçado, tinha?

_...Mas esse progresso me deixou muito feliz, temos investido nisso..._ gargalhas altas e claras, definitivamente não era por conta dele. Olhou para Misha que estava tão confuso quanto ele, inocente. Olhou para Jared que estava com a testa franzida perguntando a alguém da primeira fileira o que estava acontecendo, inocente. Ele rapidamente girou a cadeira olhando para o que estava atrás dele.

Aquele painel tinha uma grande lona branca que funcionava como parede e também servia para mostrar alguns vídeos através do projetor. Passar ali atrás era proibido, e mesmo assim, os atores puderam ver a sombra de uma criança correndo de um adulto que vinha logo atrás tentando pegá-lo. Jensen lançou para Jared um olhar furioso.

"Eu falei para não trazê-lo pra cá"

"Fazer o quê? Viajar pra outro país sem ele?"

O menino parou e foi alçando. Eles ouviram o pessoal dizer:

_Traga ele aqui Jared!

Jared sorriu, que criaturinha mais levada. Jensen não podia culpá-lo, se ele tivesse quatro anos de idade e fosse deixado com uma babá morrendo de curiosidade de saber o que tinha atrás daquele plástico, e a mesma habilidade para fugir de adultos... todo mundo teria feito o mesmo. Victor queria participar da movimentação.

Jared só não entendia como havia conseguido escapar dessa vez; estava longe daquela parte do hotel e muito bem vigiado. Ele coçou a cabeça, a inteligência e boa memória do menino já estava preocupando-o.

Jensen analisou: aquele painel era tranqüilo, a platéia era calma e tinha poucas pessoas. Por mais que preservasse a imagem e privacidade do filho não deixando que tirassem fotos dele, sempre acabava em alguma página de revista de fofoca e todos já estavam verdes de saber como é o rosto do menino. Por isso deixou que o levasse para o palco, mesmo tendo em mente que não deixaria que a criança se tornasse o centro das atenções por mais do que alguns poucos segundos.

Jared afastou a cortina de plástico e acenou para a babá, que trouxe o figurinha com um pedido de desculpas nos olhos.

Quando Jared apareceu com o mocinho nos braços a platéia se derreteu e exclamou vários "_Wooow_". Assim que Victor viu tanta gente com os olhos fixos nele, escondeu o rosto no ombro de seu pai gerando muitas risadas. Misha se levantou e foi até ele.

_Oi cara!

O menino se balançou no colo de Jared e bateu na mão de Misha.

_Desse jeito vão pensar que você é tímido_ Misha disse.

Jensen riu sarcástico. Victor tímido? Sem chances. Apesar de as pessoas saberem muito pouco sobre ele, sua fama de bagunceiro era merecida. Misha que era mais próximo sabia que ele era capaz de qualquer arte, um pequeno gênio no negócio. Bastava uma falha na sua vigia e estava feita a encrenca.

Ele despertava a curiosidade por onde quer que passasse, tudo o que sabiam era que depois que Jared ficou doente, ele resolveu assumir seu romance com seu co-protagonista e apareceu com um filho. Era uma história mal contada. Ninguém nunca sabia qual dos dois era o pai biológico dele. Victor lembrava de forma bastante assustadora a Jensen: seu cabelo era de uma tonalidade de loiro bem claro. Tinha grandes olhos verdes da cor da grama e um nariz delicado. Mas as bochechas, as covinhas e o sorriso sapeca denunciavam que era um legítimo Padalecki. Ele era tão parecido com os dois que o apelidaram de "Litlle J". A maioria que pensava no assunto, certos de que os pais nunca falariam sobre isso em público, resolviam deixar pra lá.

Quanto a sua personalidade, digamos... ele era muito pior que Jared. Já estava de olho no microfone do pai desde que foi pego no colo. Então Jared disse:

_Victor, faz cara de sexy para as meninas.

Ele relutou um pouco, mas já que estava começando a ficar à vontade, espremeu os olhos como Jared fazia por vezes e fez um bico. Jensen viu algumas senhoras mais velhas contendo a vontade de subir e apertá-lo. E _Jesus_, além de lindo o menino era esperto.

E esse era exatamente o pesadelo dos pais. Quando menos se esperava, Victor tinha conseguido destrancar a porta da casa ao estilo de personagem de desenho animado e fugido para rua pra ver o "avião" passar. Era genioso, aquele que corresse atrás dele e o pegasse no colo ouvia broncas duras com caretas sérias vindas do menino. Apesar de tudo era extremamente carinhoso, arrancava suspiros da família toda quando resolvia fazer presentes pra alguém. E Jared nunca teria coragem de contar o que ele aprontava com seus cães, já tinha gente que acreditava que ele não fosse seu filho (e sim de Jensen), colocariam em dúvida se ele tinha só quatro anos também. O rostinho de anjo contrastando com o jeito pimentinha deixava qualquer um impressionado.

Jared entregou-o para a babá.

_Jensen_ Um garota perguntou_ Ele não sabe falar ainda?

_Sabe. Mas como vocês viram a especialidade dele é outra.

Jared sentou-se em sua cadeira novamente.

_Esse carinha é simpático né? Bonitão_ O moreno brincou_ Acho que ele puxou ao pai dele.

_Ah, obrigado_ Jensen brincou.

_Não, eu estava falando do pai mais bonito.

_Já entendi Jay, _obrigado_.

A platéia riu. Jared olhava de canto para Jensen com um meio sorriso analisando o quanto o loiro estava atraente naquela hora. Muito!

Ambos pareciam muito mais unidos, tranqüilos e felizes. E Jared sentiu que amava tanto aquele loiro que deixou que ele saísse por cima na brincadeira, afinal de contas, ele já tinha seu grande prêmio: claro, o pai mais bonito.

**_Fim_**

N/A: Sobre o título da fanfic: É uma brincadeira referente ao nome de um livro do John Grey "Homens são de Marte, Mulheres são de Vênus". Acho que todos já escutaram isso, não é?

Pra quem leu, muito obrigada, e pra quem comentou, mais _obrigada_ ainda rs rs

Abraços, espero que tenham gostado :D


End file.
